


Saving the Hero

by slyly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyly/pseuds/slyly
Summary: Гермиона не знала чего ожидать, когда ее попросили помочь Тони Старку, но даже в таком положении Тони оказался полон сюрпризов.





	1. Глава первая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Saving the Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/473758) by keelhaulrose. 



— До свидания, мисс Грейнджер, — произнесла ее ассистентка, пытаясь подавить зевок.  
— До свидания, Джемма, — Гермиона улыбнулась, устанавливая какое-то оборудование. — Увидимся утром, да?  
— Точно, только, может, не так рано? — с надеждой в голосе спросила та, тщетно сдерживая зевоту.  
— Иди уже, — хихикнула Гермиона. — Может не приходить до половины десятого.  
— Спасибо, мисс Грейнджер. Хорошего вечера.  
— И тебе тоже, Леопольд, — сказала она, укладывая необходимые вещи в сумку, чтобы поработать дома, и наблюдая, как нетерпеливый молодой помощник выключает свет в комнате. Встав и потянувшись, Гермиона быстро огляделась, убедилась, что все убрано, а потом взмахнула палочкой и произнесла несколько очищающих заклинаний. Так как она была единственной ведьмой, работающей в Щ.И.Т.е, то это хранилось в секрете, и Фьюри прикладывал усилия, чтобы это так и оставалось, а потому не разрешал пускать в ее кабинет уборщицу. Использовать заклинания — дело пары мгновений, так что Гермиону это особо не волновало, к тому же она занималась этим только после того, как оба ее помощника уходили. Джемма Симмонс и Леопольд Фитц были достаточно способными, чтобы возглавить свои собственные команды, но оба ухватились за возможность поработать с Гермионой, особенно когда узнали, что большинство предметов, которые они считали «чужими», на самом деле просто были магическими.  
Вместе они работали уже почти семь месяцев; после того, как Гермиона присоединилась к битве за Нью-Йорк и к ней подошел Фьюри — прежде, чем она успела добраться до точки аппарации, когда пыль осела. Когда же Ник Фьюри понял, что существует целое сообщество, сокрытое даже от него, то он попросил предоставить ему доступ, и Гермиона согласилась — при условии, что информацией будут обладать как можно меньшее количество человек. Ее работа в Щ.И.Т.е никогда не была скучной, особенно по сравнению с тем временем, когда она была Невыразимцем. И после того, как она продемонстрировала свои возможности — довольно ограниченному кругу людей, — она надела другую, куда более секретную шляпу — Мстителя.  
— Я знаю, что вы там, — внезапно произнесла она, оглянувшись через плечо. — Разве я не упоминала, что подкрадываться к ведьме — не самая лучшая мысль?  
— Всего-то пару раз, — широко шагая, Ник Фьюри вошел в комнату, что определенно было сигналом для серьезного разговора.  
— Но вы продолжаете так делать, — повернулась она к нему.  
— Это моя контора.  
— Ну, и как это помешает мне обратить вас в цыпленка? — парировала она. — Что происходит?  
— Я пришел, чтобы сообщить о том, что ваше пребывание с нами подошло к концу, — осторожно произнес он.  
— Что простите? — громко переспросила она.  
— Я продал ваш контракт. Кое-кто уже очень давно мечтал, чтобы вы работали на него, и после долгих размышлений я решил, что там вам будет лучше, чем здесь.  
— То есть вы продали меня тому, кто больше заплатил? — недоверчиво прошипела она. — Кто этот человек, и как он узнал обо мне?  
— Тони Старк, — спокойно ответил он. — Он знает о вас, поскольку он знает обо всем, к тому же вы — часть команды.  
— Тони Старк, — повторила она в неверии. — Вы продали мой контракт Тони Старку?  
— Вы теперь сотрудница «Старк Индастриз» по крайней мере, на бумаге. На деле же вы будете работать над проектом «Мстители», но об этом не стоит кричать на каждом углу, особенно, когда придет время заполнять налоговую декларацию.  
— Зачем? Какая от меня польза там? Он просто не сможет установить необходимое мне магическое оборудование, и это же не какая-то любая работа, которую можно выполнять, где угодно…  
— Кроме как быть частью команды, мисс Грейнджер? — прервал он ее. — То, что произошло в Нью-Йорке, показало нам наши слабые стороны. Нам удалось со всем справиться только благодаря сочетанию удачи, небольшого мастерства и абсолютно безрассудного поведения Старка, но я не уверен, что повторись эта же ситуация сейчас, то результат был бы тем же. Я рад, что вы смогли помочь нам в исследованиях тех предметов, что мы вам приносили, но становится очевидным, что большинство из них, магические они или нет, опасны, и я уверен, то ваши навыки могут быть более полезны для разработки защиты и оружия для вашей команды, чем вы будете и дальше торчать здесь, просто разгребая дерьмо, которые мы обнаруживаем постоянно.  
— Но почему вы продали мой контракт Старку? Почему я просто не могу работать над этим здесь? — нахмурившись, спросила она.  
— Потому что он хочет, чтобы вы работали там.  
— Разве желания Тони Старка когда-либо влияли на ваши решения раньше? — она скептически посмотрела на него.  
— У него есть деньги и такие ресурсы, что госагентству о таких только приходится мечтать, к тому же он хочет дать вам полную свободу действий.  
— Он бы мог просто дать мне грант.  
— Он хочет, чтобы вы были там, и я склонен позволить ему забрать вас, — настаивал он.  
— Я вам не верю, — категорично заявила она. — Если бы я работала над исследованиями здесь, то вы все могли бы прийти и дать мне осмотреть те предметы, с которыми ваши специалисты не смогут разобраться. А если же я буду там, то вам придется посылать потенциально опасные предметы в самый центр Нью-Йорка, чтобы доставить их в мою лабораторию, а это не совсем то, к чему вы стремитесь. Значит, тут какой-то подвох, не так ли?  
— Знаете, Грейнджер, я ненавижу вашу проницательность.  
— Если бы я не была проницательной, то плохо бы справлялась со своей работой. Что еще вы забыли мне рассказать? — требовательно произнесла она.  
Он глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем начать.  
— Правда в том, что события, произошедшие в Нью-Йорке, здорово подпортили Тони настроение. Он повидал много дерьма, которое было бы трудно переварить обычному человеку, и несмотря на то, что его мозг утверждает, что Тони человек, ему трудно со всем примириться. И он начинает буквально разваливаться.  
— Я слышала, что его бросила девушка пару месяцев назад, — мягко произнесла она.  
— Пеппер Поттс долго мирилась с кучей дерьма Тони, но большинство людей готовы мириться только с безрассудным поведением своего партнера. Плюс ко всему эмоциональная дистанция, на которой держится Тони после битвы... так что я не удивлен, что все закончилось. Но ее уход только все испортил. А когда Старк в панике, то страдает команда, и грубо говоря, Тони постоянно нужен нам в игре. Дела идут из рук вон плохо, даже если вы не были в курсе; у нас нет времени собирать Старка воедино всем вместе, если случится что-то, требующее немедленной реакции. Когда Тони не в себе, то он плохо справляется даже с одним из своих защитников и, вероятнее всего, разрушит что-нибудь впустую.  
— Какое отношение это имеет ко мне? — в замешательстве спросила она.  
— Вы с Тони не такие уж и разные. Стив был обучен воевать, Клинт и Наташа — сражаться и убивать, Брюс принимает то, что Халк жесток, и справляется с этим по-своему, а Тор расцветает в битве, но вы с Тони попали в нее только потому, что вам пришлось. Тони остается Железным человеком, потому что увидел в этом возможность помогать людям, но большую часть времени он просто летает, вытворяя ерунду и просто надеясь на хороший исход. То, что он должен делать, задевает его больше, чем кого-либо еще, кроме вас. Даже Брюс знает, что не может позволить кому-то доставать его слишком сильно, иначе он рискует выпустить другого парня. Но вы уже прошли по этому пути, вы делали во время войны такие вещи, которые никогда бы не совершили, даже и не пытались бы; и это повлияло на вас, несмотря на то, что вы понимаете: это был единственный способ выжить и помочь людям. Старку не нужна подбадривающая болтовня Роджерса, ему нужен тот, на кого можно положиться, кто-то, кто столкнулся со смертью многих не как с вынужденными потерями войны, а как то, что нужно перетерпеть для общего блага. Вы оба видели столько всего, что порой все же удивляешься, как, черт возьми, вам удается со всем этим справляться, да и вы оба потеряли кого-то, кого любили, из-за всего этого.  
Сглотнув, она оглянулась на стол, на котором была колдография рыжеволосого парня, весело махавшего рукой.  
— И что, вы ожидаете, что он просто откроется мне? Я же своего рода загадка, моя репутация бежит вперед меня; он никогда меня не встречал, да и знает только то, что я — член команды. Я же не более чем некто с волшебной палочкой и парочкой зачетных трюков для него. Почему, черт возьми, он должен открыться мне?  
— Ну, вот в этом и заключается ваша работа — выяснить. Нам нужен Старк, Грейнджер, так же, как и вы. Но Тони не примет помощь, как любой другой человек. Он не доверяет первому попавшемуся, и поэтому вам придется заставить его доверять вам и помочь ему — после того, как вы заслужите это доверие..  
Она вздохнув, кивнула.  
— Что насчет Фитца и Симмонс?  
— Их переведут. Элемент неожиданности — один из главных факторов работы здесь, Грейнджер, к тому же некоторых людей гораздо проще заполучить, чем тебя. Мы хотим сохранить вашу работу в секрете настолько, насколько это возможно, что означает сокращение персонала, имеющего к нему доступ.  
— Черт! — выпалила она.  
— Воспользуйтесь завтрашним днем, чтобы собрать вещи и прибыть в Нью-Йорк. Вы начинаете работу со Старком со среды.  
Не говоря ни слова, она подошла к своему столу и начала складывать вещи в коробку, которую только что наколдовала. Фьюри повернулся и пошел прочь, радуясь, что Гермиона прекратила свои расспросы. Он был опасно близок к тому, чтобы признаться: он знал, что Тони Старк был не единственным, у кого были трудности с преодолением послевоенного синдрома, и что ее назначение было организовано не только ради Старка.  
* * *  
Ровно в среду в девять утра Гермиона впервые вошла в «Башню Старка» и прямиком направилась к ресепшену. Затем, когда она подходила к лифту, то раздался звонок, и из него вышел мужчина, одетый в джинсы и футболку, которые резко контрастировали с ее идеально сшитым костюмом. Спустя буквально мгновение она поняла, что смотрит на своего нового босса, и тепло улыбнулась, когда он направился к ней.  
— Тони Старк, — произнесла она, протягивая руку.  
— Так меня зовут, — ответил он, осторожно пожимая ее руку в ответ. — Гермиона Грейнджер, я полагаю?  
— Вы правильно полагаете, — кивнула она.  
Головой он махнул в сторону лифта, и Гермиона последовала за ним в ту самую кабину, из которой он вышел. Тони провел карту по датчику, после чего открылось окошко, и он приложил свою руку к сканеру, а затем ввел серию цифр. Двери закрылись, и лифт пришел в движение.  
— Не знаю, почему, но я ожидал, что ведьма будет куда более приметна, — произнес он, рассматривая ее, пока они поднимались вверх. — Ну, там... зеленая кожа, остроконечная шляпа. Теперь же я не уверен, должен ли я чувствовать себя обманутым или подозревать, что каждый, кого я встречаю, может оказаться волшебником или ведьмой.  
— Не думаете, что подобный вид будет достаточной помехой, чтобы свободно передвигаться на людях?  
— Полагаю, что так и есть.  
— Я могу перекрасить свою кожу в зеленый, если это заставит вас почувствовать себя лучше, — улыбнулась она.  
— Не думаю, что это что-то изменит, так что не нужно менять для этого цвет кожи; не говоря уж об отсутствии у вас бородавок. А еще я работаю с парнем, который часто бывает зеленым, и это не очень-то и привлекательно, — он усмехнулся; дверь открылась на шестом этаже, и они вошли в просторную современную лабораторию. — Что ж, мне пора заканчивать со всей этой приветственной болтовней. Здравствуйте, добро пожаловать в «Старк Индастриз». Я рад, что вы наконец-то решили присоединиться к нам, и я с нетерпением жду нашей совместной работы.  
— Ну, это было немного чопорно. Я что, разговариваю с какой-то голограммой? — с застенчивой улыбкой спросила она.  
— Это прозвучало как на каком-нибудь обучающем видео, да? — он покачал головой. — В любом случае, это ваша лаборатория и она занимает весь этаж. Фьюри сказал мне, что вы недолюбливаете видеонаблюдение, так что я отключил и убрал с этого этажа все записывающие устройства, хотя здесь остались некоторые сверхтехнологичные меры безопасности — только чтобы убедиться, что никто, кроме вас или меня, даже не попытается просто попасть сюда, — а если же захотят, то мы узнаем, кто это. Эта лаборатория оснащена... ладно, я должен признаться, что не знал, что вам тут действительно будет нужно, так что оборудовал его вашими основными приборами. Я решил, что вы можете осмотреться и сказать, что вам еще может понадобится, чтобы я мог это заказать; или же можете заказать сами, и я все оплачу, если это что-то магическое. Волшебники используют обычные деньги?  
— Нет, у нас своя мировая валютная система, в том числе и банковская. Однако деньги, которые мы получаем от магглов, могут быть конвертированы в нашу валюту и обратно. Деньги есть деньги, гоблинов это не особо волнует.  
— Гоблинов?  
— Эм-м, да, нашими банками управляют гоблины.  
Он недоверчиво посмотрел на нее.  
— Если вы будете так смотреть на меня после каждого названия волшебного существа, то что же будет, когда я подам заявку и в списке окажется драконья кровь, — съязвила она.  
Его глаза на мгновение расширились, но затем он прочистил горло и продолжил:  
— Здесь есть базовое оборудование, надеюсь, его достаточно, чтобы вы смогли начать работу. Фьюри упомянул, что у вас сложные отношения с компьютерами...  
— Я их ненавижу, и это чувство взаимно, — пробурчала она. — Магия, как правило, мешает работе электроники, поэтому мы нечасто используем ее. Кроме того, у меня, кажется, есть талант к уничтожению компьютеров, а они, похоже, склонны прекращать работу, когда я нахожусь в середине чего-то важного. У меня была помощница, которая разглядела во мне «деву в беде» и пришла мне на помощь.  
— Ну, это человеческий ассистент, а я хочу познакомить тебя с Эльфабой, — сказал он, улыбнувшись, и нажал кнопку.  
— Доброе утро, мисс Грейнджер, — раздался приятный женский голос из консоли в углу.  
— Эльфаба? — она подняла бровь.  
— В честь злой ведьмы. Я хотел придумать остроумную аббревиатуру, чтобы не казалось, будто я намекаю на то, что вы злая, но я отвлекся, — он пожал плечами. — Она смоделирована по образцу моего Джарвиса, не такая ловкая, чтобы магия ей не мешала, и она ничего не предполагает о твоих технологических познаниях.  
— Так, если мне понадобится отправить письмо…  
— Назовите мне имя, я найду его адрес электронной почты и наберу сообщения, а затем отправлю его для вас, мисс, — ответила Эльфаба.  
— Мне кажется, что это начало прекрасной дружбы, — улыбнулась она, а затем повернулась к Тони. — Спасибо.  
— Пожалуйста, — кивнул он. — А теперь, судя по моим сведениям, вы были бы счастливы, если бы я вручил вам огромный справочник для сотрудников и позволил бы его прочитать, но это не в моем стиле, так что рабочие часы у нас с девяти…  
— Рабочие часы с того момента, как я приду и до того, как уйду. Обещаю, что вы получите гораздо больше, чем стоят ваши деньги.  
— Хорошо, работайте, когда хотите, — кивнул он. — Дресс-код: носите, что хотите.  
— Ох, слава Мерлину, — пробормотала она, снимая пиджак и расстегивая первые две пуговицы на своей блузке. — Чертовски ненавижу костюмы.  
— Ну, я лично очень даже за то, как вы выглядите сейчас. И знаете, не стесняйтесь снять блузку, тут становится жарковато, могу даже отопление включить…  
— Завтра оденусь попрактичнее, — Гермиона закатила глаза.  
— Хорошо, продолжим. Две недели оплачиваемого отпуска для начала. Я знаю, что вы из Лондона, так что через год увеличим срок до четырех, так что сможете провести больше времени дома. Оплата еженедельная, обещаю платить больше, чем правительство, любое правительство. Медицина, стоматология и все такое. Оставайтесь дома, если больны. Скажем так, если вы продолжите работать, то я с превеликим удовольствием позволю вам делать все, что хотите и когда вы этого хотите. Так это работает с Баннером, который, кстати, находится в лаборатории над вами, так что убедитесь, что не издаете громкие неожиданные звуки, когда он рядом. Или же нет, тоже будет весело.  
— На самом деле, я в порядке без такого рода веселья, — сказала она с улыбкой и покачала головой.  
— Ладно, вернемся к важным вопросам. Есть какие-нибудь идеи?  
— Большинство моих текущих идей связаны с командой как с личностями, хотя есть и парочка командных. Хотелось бы разработать способ для Стива контролировать траекторию своего щита, чтобы иметь возможность изменить его в полете, если цель движется или еще кто-то появляется. Думаю, Клинту пойдет на пользу колчан, в котором никогда не кончаются стрелы. Наташа, вероятно, могла бы использовать маскировку, которая меняет ее внешний вид одним нажатием кнопки, а не только ее лицо с биомаской, я имею в виду все — от ее роста и веса до мелких деталей, таких, как ее отпечатки пальцев. А что касается команды, думаю, что неплохо было создать способ для связи, который нельзя выбросить, уничтожить или взломать. И, конечно же, быстро заживляющее зелье. Те, что у меня есть, работают, но медленно.  
Он кивнул, будучи под впечатлением.  
— Я так полагаю, что большинство из этих вещей будут использовать некоторое количество магии?  
— Ну, я же ведьма, — ухмыльнулась она. — Думаю, что для некоторых из идей есть довольно работоспособные маггловские эквиваленты, но я думаю, что для начала лучше всего использовать магическую версию — ее я смогу сделать быстрее, поскольку в этом я разбираюсь, а затем уже работать над маггловской версией, когда будет время для экспериментов и с тем, кто знает эти технологии лучше. Тем не менее, я точно уверена, что колчан, бесконечно копирующий стрелы — по крайней мере на данном этапе — это абсолютно магический предмет.  
— Безусловно имеете на это право, — кивнул он. — Хотя тут должен был бы начаться разговор о 3D-принтере, но я уверен, что он сейчас он слишком большой и медленный, чтобы производить стрелы со скоростью, чтобы Клинт мог ими стрелять. Ладно, вопросы?  
— Примерно миллион, но ни один из них не является особо важным. Уверена, что на большинство найдется ответ в процессе работы, и думаю, что Эльфаба мне поможет.  
— Определенно, также она составит список всего необходимого, просто называйте ей все, что приходит на ум. У меня есть щит Кэпа в моей лаборатории, но я сам сейчас работаю над парочкой вещей, так что постараюсь как можно скорее доставить его к вам. Если что-то нужно, то я буду наверху, — произнес он, неопределенно взмахнув рукой. — Вот это, — продолжил он, подавая ей бейджик, — позволит вам попасть на любой этаж, включая вотчину Брюса, поскольку он хочет встретиться с вами, когда вернется оттуда... где бы он ни был. Только у нас двоих если доступ к лифту на этот этаж — просто немного предосторожности, — и вам нужно будет так же вводить код, который вы установите вместе с Эльфабой. Если вы пройдете через вон ту дверь, — он указал на массивную дверь сбоку, — то обнаружите там небольшую комнату, которую можно использовать как спальню. Разместил ее там, поскольку у Брюса часто возникает необходимость вздремнуть, но он злоупотребляет этой привилегией и живет там, когда оказывается в городе. Схема здания находится у лифта. Из-за уровня безопасности вашего этажа вам придется перекусывать либо в кафетерии со всем своим, или же подниматься в зону для вечеринок — там всегда открыто, если вам понадобится перерыв или напиток. Смело обращайтесь ко мне по любому вопросу или если вам что-то понадобится; приложу все усилия ответить своевременно, но не даю никаких гарантий.  
— Уверена, что буду в порядке, — кивнула она.  
— Я проверю. Как насчет ужина в конце недели, чтобы обсудить состояние дел? Скажем, в пятницу в девять?  
— Буду ждать с нетерпением.  
— Добро пожаловать в «Старк Индастриз», мисс Грейнджер.  
— Гермиона, — поправила она его. — Мисс Грейнджер звучит так, будто меня снова вызывают к доске мои преподаватели. И откровенно говоря, они были куда более устрашающими, чем начало новой работы.  
— Разве я не был достаточно пугающим? — подняв бровь, спросил он. — Может мне нужно выйти, а затем попробовать снова.  
— Одним из моих преподавателей был Пожиратель Смерти, который убил директора и на следующий год занял его место, — спокойно произносила Гермиона. — А еще один год нас учил переодетый беглый преступник. И, наверное, стоит упомянуть об оборотне…  
— Что за школы, черт подери, у вас там в Англии? Я думал, что все эти школы — что-то типа эксклюзивных школ-интернатов.  
— Это и была очень эксклюзивная школа-интернат, — дерзко ответила она, прежде чем направиться к своему столу. — Видели бы вы государственные школы, — произнесла Гермиона через плечо, прежде чем попросить Эльфабу помочь ей проверить почту.  
Тони смотрел на нее буквально пару мгновений, прежде чем дважды кивнуть и направиться к лифту.


	2. Глава вторая

Большую часть среды Гермиона провела за составлением списка необходимого оборудования, четверг прошел под лозунгом размещения и установки своего заказа, но каждую свободную минуту она проводила за изучением щита Стива, создавая копии того же размера и веса, но так и не смогла воспроизвести идеально сплав вибраниума и адамантия, так что ей пришлось довольствоваться максимально приближенным результатом, поскольку нельзя было рисковать и проводить опыты на настоящем щите.  
Вплоть до вечера пятницы от Тони ничего не было слышно, несмотря на то, что он, очевидно, получал и одобрял ее запросы на оборудование, поскольку ее часто вызывали в вестибюль, дабы принять доставку. Поскольку он больше ничего не говорил об ужине, то она предположила, что он отменил его, просто не предупредив ее, а потому в восемь тридцать вышла из лифта на этаже его лаборатории, чтобы вернуть щит на место перед тем, как уйти на выходные. Проходя мимо, она заметила нечто, от чего у нее упало сердце: бутылки с алкоголем были запрятаны по всей комнате, некоторые из них были замаскированы более искусно, чем другие, хотя она все еще могла видеть изгиб дна или горлышко бутылки за каким-то оборудованием. Из тех, что она видела, ни одна не осталась нетронутой. Ее работа, ее секретная работа могла оказаться более сложной, чем она думала.  
Она осторожно положила щит на пустой стол и развернулась, чтобы уйти, но тут лифт пискнул и двери открылись.  
— А вот ты где, — улыбнулся Тони, выходя из лифта, хотя по его тону было ясно, что он точно знал, где она. — Готова идти?  
— Ой, — удивленно выпалила она. — Эм, да. Дай мне минуточку, — она достала палочку и направила ее на свою футболку, превратив ее в прекрасно сидящую блузку, джинсы — в юбку длиной чуть выше колена, а кроссовки — в туфли на высоком каблуке. И напоследок из бисерной сумки она достала куртку.  
— Вот теперь я готова, — произнесла она с улыбкой.  
— Это было… — начал он, глядя на нее широко раскрытыми глазами. — Ты что, переоделась прямо передо мной без того, чтобы снять с себя хоть одну нитку?  
— Магия, — вращая палочку между пальцев, произнесла она.  
— А можешь еще раз так сделать?  
Ответом послужило превращение блузки в свитер.  
— Это же чертовски невероятно, — усмехнулся он. — Сделай что-нибудь другое, хотя постой, дай я загадаю, чтобы удостовериться, что это ни какая-нибудь там иллюзия. Футболку «Янки», например.  
Она подчинилась с ухмылкой.  
— Смокинг, — приказал он и покачал головой, когда она снова исполнила его приказ. — Корсет, — снова скомандовал он.  
Она посмотрела на него, а затем снова вернула блузку.  
— Ну, попробовать стоило, — улыбнулся он. — Пойдем?  
— Только после тебя, — кивнула она.  
Они спустились на лифте вниз, где их уже ожидала машина. Он помог ей забраться внутрь, а затем сел рядом с ней. Машина тронулась без инструкций, и Тони занял себя телефонным разговором — буквально на пару минут.  
— Как дела в лаборатории? — спросил он вскоре после того, как повесил трубку.  
— Как и следовало ожидать, — ответила она. — Трудно что-то сказать, поскольку я еще ничего особо не сделала. Была занята установкой оборудования и разбиралась с тем, как что работает. Эльфаба оказала мне невероятную помощь, так что я должна еще раз поблагодарить тебя.  
— Даже и не упоминай об этом, — коротко улыбнулся он. — Будет огромным позором потерять такой восхительный ум только из-за того, что наши технологии заставляют ее нервничать.  
— И все же, спасибо, — твердо сказала она. — Честно говоря, я была так расстроена из-за того, что Фьюри отпустил меня, что была готова провести первые несколько недель здесь разочарованной и озлобленной. Ты сделал этот перевод настолько легким, насколько это возможно.  
— Настолько, на сколько возможно? У тебя есть какие-то проблемы? — поинтересовался он, когда они подъехали к зданию. Тони помог ей выйти, но она медлила с ответом, пока они не подошли к лифту.  
— Очевидно, здесь мое имя не имеет достаточного влияния, чтобы риелтор согласился встречаться со мной по вечерам или в выходные, — сказала она с разочарованным вздохом, когда лифт доставил их наверх. — Все хотят встречаться в течение дня, а лучшее время берегут для тех, у кого, по их мнению, больше денег, чем у меня. Я не люблю уходить с работы раньше, так что это был принципиальный вопрос. Полагаю, что попасть на встречу у меня получится через две с половиной недели. Думаю, что это отчасти и моя вина, но если я останусь в Нью-Йорке, то должна грамотно инвестировать деньги в недвижимость, а не просто найти место для сна, что подразумевает под собой заглянуть в... что там за слово использовал его помощник? А, «эксклюзивные» районы города.  
— Звучит разумно, — пробормотал он, когда они оказались на последнем этаже. Администратор тут же узнал Тони и махнул рукой в сторону небольшой толпы людей.  
— Ваш столик готов, мистер Старк, проследуйте за мной, — начал он, беря в руки два меню.  
— Вообще-то, мне нужно сделать телефонный звонок, — прервал его Тони. — Проводите мисс Грейнджер, я присоединюсь к ней буквально через минуту.  
Гермиона с любопытством посмотрела на него, прежде чем последовать за молодым человеком через современный бар, поднимаясь по лестнице на крышу. Столики, большие зонтики, пальмы были освещены гирляндами, обернутыми вокруг стволов. Ее провели через толпу людей к небольшому столику на двоих, который находился в полуоткрытом углу, неподалёку сидели мужчина и женщина, которые едва мазнули по ней взглядом, когда она садилась. Спустя несколько минут с сияющей улыбкой к ней присоединился Тони.  
— Прощу прощения из-за звонка. Белое или красное? — а затем заказал ее любимое вино, даже не заглядывая в винную карту, официанту, который неотступно следовал за ним. Они лениво перебрасывались фразами, прежде чем сделать заказ, а затем, дождавшись закусок, Тони решил сменить тему на более серьезную.  
— Итак, расскажи мне немного о Гермионе Грейнджер. Я знаю все то, что нашлось в агентстве на тебя, но если быть честным, то им ничего не известно, кроме как твоего адреса, да и то они не уверены.  
Она задумалась на мгновение, прежде чем ответить.  
— Я состоятельная женщина, гений, героиня войны, борец за социальную справедливость.  
— Хороший ответ, — кивнул он. — Не возражаешь, если пройдемся по каждому пункту отдельно?  
— Ну, попробуй, — с застенчивой улыбкой ответила она. — Возможно, мне понадобится немного вина.  
— Состоятельная?  
— Я давно не проверяла курс галлеона к доллару, — заметила она. — По крайней мере, несколько миллионов. Вполне достаточно для комфортной жизни на долгое время, если тратить с умом.  
— Довольно неплохо для госслужащей, которая не нагревает руки на своей причастности к особой группе по интересам, — он выгнул бровь.  
— Большая часть этого была у меня еще до того, как я начала работать на Фьюри. Я написала несколько книг о пережитых событиях, с очень хорошими продажами, и на одну из них поступил запрос на использование в каждой магической школе. Я путешествовала по миру годами, выступая, прежде чем Фьюри нашел меня, и за каждую речь получая хороший гонорар. _Вдобавок я получила крупную компенсацию от одного старинного рода за то, что со мной произошло в их доме, а также от их родственников — как раз именно за то, что они это делали_. Хотя большая часть последних накоплений ушла на социальную работу.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я собираюсь спросить, за что именно компенсация…  
— Пытки, — резко прервала она его. — И это все, что ты услышишь об этом, — сказала она, и Тони заметил, как она неловко дернула левой рукой.  
— Хорошо, я уловил главную мысль, так что перейдем к героине войны?  
— Я думала, что вот это-то должно быть очевидным. К тому же некоторые объяснения лучше сохранить для более приватного разговора, — и она глазами указала на молодого бизнесмена, не сводившего с них взгляда.  
— Ах, понял. Что насчет борца за социальную справедливость?  
— Ну, там, откуда я родом, их несколько... расы, к которым относятся довольно плохо из-за того, кто они есть. Большая часть моей работы заключалась в обеспечении их правами и привилегиями. Сейчас все, конечно, не так, как должно быть в идеале, но уже гораздо лучше, чем было в конце войны. И это напомнило мне, что мне нужен выходной двадцать третьего, чтобы встретиться с некоторыми высокопоставленными лицами в Министерстве по поводу одного из законопроектов, которые я помогала представлять.  
— Должен признать, мне нравится женщины, которые действительно что-то делают, а не просто выписывают чек, — и Тони отсалютовал ей бокалом вина. — Так насчет этих разговоров, ты именно так попалась на глаза Фьюри?  
Она быстро осмотрелась, а затем использовала Муффлиато.  
— Косвенно. Я просто оказалась в тот самый день в Нью-Йорке, когда начался ад. Я остановилась в отеле недалеко от Старк Тауэр, и, поскольку Статут о секретности допускает применение магии в случае опасности для жизни, то я тут же бросилась наружу, чтобы помочь эвакуировать людей и сделать все, что я могла. У Фьюри, очевидно, везде есть глаза, так что у него было видео, где я использую магию, и что мне больше всего удивило, что в таком густонаселенном городе, как этот, я единственная, кто вышла сражаться. Поскольку я живу более или менее по-маггловски, ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы узнать мое имя и адрес из водительских прав, и ожидать меня у входной двери, когда я вернулась.  
— И ты добровольно пошла с ним?  
— Назовем это глупой храбростью гриффиндорцев. Я видела, что там творилось, и просто ухватилась за возможность помочь, хоть это означало большую часть времени проводить в лаборатории. Эта часть была исследованием, достаточно увлекательным, чтобы не возражать, что возможности для спасения мира еще не возникли.  
— Всему свое время, — вымученно улыбнулся он. — Как насчет свободного времени?  
— Тебе не кажется, что уже довольно говорить обо мне? Сначала ответь ты.  
— Ну, ты же видела мое свободное время, — усмехнулся он. — Работа — мое свободное время, особенно теперь, когда… — он замолчал, опустив взгляд.  
— Полагаю, что создание таких продвинутых технологий занимает куда больше, чем чтение, и это все, что я успеваю сделать с моим чрезвычайно ограниченным свободным временем.  
— Да ладно тебе, Грейнджер, должно же быть что-то еще. Ты встречаешься с кем-нибудь?  
— Ну, бывают свидания... периодически то тут, то там, но ничего такого, чтобы заинтересовало меня надолго.  
— Как-то невесело звучит.  
— С одной стороны — да, с другой же… Меня устраивает.  
Он выгнул бровь.  
— Я не испытываю проблем с поиском любовника, если в этом возникает необходимость, — медленно продолжила она, удивляясь, почему вообще она об этом рассказывает. — С этим никогда не было трудностей, ведь это только чисто физическое взаимодействие на пару часов; и если это все, что тебе нужно, то это только открывает большие возможности для тех, с кем у тебя нет ни эмоциональной, ни интеллектуальной связи.  
— И ты довольна таким образом жизни? — недоверчиво спросил Тони.  
— Между этим и моей работой большинство моих потребностей удовлетворены. Конечно, эмоциональная связь — тоже неплохо, но я не собираюсь насильно заставлять себя. К тому же ни один из моих любовников не привлекал меня в этом плане. Не мой тип.  
— И какой он — твой тип?  
— Надеешься, что скажу: «миллиардер, гений, плейбой — филантроп»? — выпалила она, делая глоток вина, маскируя тот факт, что она не планировала произносить это вслух.  
Он выгнул бровь, прежде чем тоже молча сделать глоток вина.  
Она быстро сменила тему разговора, так что они принялись обсуждать ее работу и ее перевод в Нью-Йорк, о чем и беседовали до конца ужина. Как только он оплатил счет, то проводил ее к машине.  
— Где ты остановилась? — спросил он, как только они забрались внутрь.  
— В «Резидентс Инн» в Мидтауне, — ответила она, смотря на водителя, который кивнул, поднял перегородку и влился в поток машин.  
— Ты живешь в отеле?  
— Как я уже упоминала, у меня нет времени или помощника, который мог бы найти мне что-то более постоянное, к тому же я здесь всего несколько дней. Но, судя по всему, та сумма, что уходит сейчас на оплату номера, спокойно стоила бы мне аренды хорошей квартиры. Фьюри мне, конечно, выплачивает какое-то пособие, но я не уверена, что как он себе представляет даже возможность снять хоть что-то на эту мизерную выплату.  
— Так уже работает правительство, — улыбнулся он. — Фьюри и его начальство всегда останавливаются в шикарных номерах отелей, когда путешествуют по стране, но когда дело касается кого-то более низкого ранга, то для них за счастье выйти из номера, не будучи кем-то покусанными. Что касается твоей проблемы с риелторами, то освободи субботу, мы вместе отправимся на охоту за жильем. Я заеду за тобой в час.  
— Ты не должен… — начала она, но Тони быстро прервал ее.  
— Я хочу, — заявил он. — К тому же, я говорил тебе, что ты более чем вольна даже жить в Башне, если хочешь, но я так же понимаю твое нежелание жить и работать в одном месте. Думаю, что это превосходная идея — инвестировать деньги в жилье, и если тебе нужно чье-то имя, чтобы получить то, что ты хочешь, то я более чем счастлив предоставить тебе это. К тому же, я не прочь выбраться из Башни хотя бы на пару часов.  
— Спасибо тебе большое, — улыбнулась ему Гермиона.  
Несколько минут спустя он открыл для нее дверь и пропустил ее в отель, наблюдая за ней, пока Гермиона не исчезла внутри. Возвращаясь в Башню, Тони размышлял о Гермионе Грейнджер. Никто не посмел бы сказать, что Пеппер ему надоела, но он постепенно начинал привыкать к тому, что она не вернется. С тех пор, как она ушла, единственной его заботой о женщинах было убедиться, что он остается с Наташей в хороших отношениях, но Гермиона серьезно угрожала текущему положению дел, и то, что он искал ее компании, не помогало.  
* * *  
В эту субботу Тони оказался в довольно непривычном для себя положении: на него почти не обращали внимания, поскольку более чем увлеченный риэлтор потратил несколько часов, показывая им шесть разных апартаментов. Несмотря на то, что его имя помогло устроить эту встречу, Гермиона довольно быстро перехватила инициативу в свои руки, ясно давая понять, что покупку будет совершать она, а не Тони, так что угодить должны именно ей. Строго говоря, ему даже не обязательно было там находиться, но он обнаружил, что оправдывает свое участие во всем этом тем, что это на некоторое время отвлечет его от рутины. В глубине души он знал, что лжет самому себе; он был здесь только для того, чтобы провести больше времени с Гермионой.  
— И самое лучшее осталось напоследок, — сияя белозубой улыбкой, заявила риэлтор, открывая французские двери, которые вели из спальни во внутренний дворик, окруженный шестифутовыми стенами, увитые плющом. Глаза Гермионы загорелись, когда она вышла на солнце и огляделась вокруг: там было место для небольшого прудика и клочка земли, готового к посадке. Она стояла посреди патио и медленно поворачивалась, и Тони мог сказать, что она уже мысленно украшала пространство. Он сдерживал улыбку; квартира была красивой, а внутренний дворик — почти неслыханной роскошью для города. Можно было не сомневаться, что Гермиона размышляет, когда она сможет переехать. Пока женщины обсуждали кое-какие вопросы, Тони начал быстро проверять на телефоне информацию о недвижимости, начиная ощущать возбуждение от возможной сделки, чувство, которое, он был уверен, никто из тех, кто когда-либо владел бизнесом, никогда не сможет поколебать.  
— Пару минут можно? — спросила Гермиона риелтора.  
— Конечно, — улыбнулась женщина и вернулась в квартиру.  
— Что думаешь? — повернулась она к Тони, действительно заинтересованная в его мнении.  
— В этом месте определенно много чего есть, — сказал он, пытаясь придать голосу аналитический оттенок. — Такая квартира, вероятнее всего, только подорожает со временем, и тебе будет трудно найти другой такой же дворик в этом районе города.  
— Ты нудишь, как мой финансовый консультант, — вздохнула она. — Скажи мне, что ты думаешь, как друг.  
— Как друг? — задумчиво улыбнулся он. — Хорошо, как друг, который знает тебя меньше недели, я думаю, что это хорошее место для одинокой девушки, и не то чтобы тебе нужна была помощь в вопросах безопасности. Знаю, что ты пока не знакома здесь с большим количеством людей, и площадь не настолько велика, чтобы проводить здесь многолюдные вечеринки, хотя, если ты немного приложишь здесь руку, то с этим не будет никаких проблем. И я знаю, как много ты работаешь и понимаю, что такие трудоголики живут одни и проводят большую часть своего времени на работе, они как раз-таки не хотят огромного пространства, чтобы оно простаивало  
— Сказал мужчина из чертовой Башни, — ухмыльнулась она.  
— Ах вот так? Ну, тогда хорошо. Хочешь честно? Если ты не купишь эту квартиру, то это сделаю я. Она замечательно подойдет для деловых встреч и будет прекрасной инвестицией. К тому же, откровенно говоря, я думаю, что ты сделаешь что-то невероятно прекрасное с этим патио, так что я смогу зависать тут и выпивать, когда мне понадобится тихое местечко в центре этого сумасшедшего города.  
— Пятьдесят тысяч — нормальная сумма сверху?  
— Сотня. Я бы предложил бы еще пятьдесят сверху, но думаю, что и с этим прокатит. Судя по всему, она на рынке всего пару недель, так что владельцы особо не шевелятся, учитывая, что они уже отсюда выехали и, вероятнее всего, просто платят за место, в котором больше не живут. А это значит, что они не торопятся, но как только ты найдешь достаточную мотивацию для них, то они тут же подхватятся. Я мельком взглянул на сводки, и стало понятно, что рынок тут немного застойный, что неудивительно после недавних событий: люди стали немного более осторожными с покупкой дорогих апартаментов, боясь, что все это инопланетное вторжение может повториться, не говоря уж о том, что некоторые компании вывели свой бизнес за пределы города и переехали вслед за ним; следовательно, в этой части города достаточный выбор, и ты всегда сможешь угрожать им тем, что продолжишь поиски.  
— Ладно, — кивнула она. — Оставайся здесь. Я сейчас вернусь.  
Он смотрел, как она зашла внутрь и пару минут беседовала с риелтором, которая, улыбнувшись, тут же схватила свой мобильный. Гермиона вернулась и осмотрела патио снова.  
— Тут довольно мило, — мягко произнесла она. — Достаточно места, чтобы мои друзья приходили в гости, но при этом не оставались со мной на все каникулы.  
— Твои волшебные друзья? — спросил он.  
— Да, именно поэтому я настаивала на квартире с камином, мне нужно было волшебное средство связи, ведь аппарация в или из маггловского здания в лучшем случае приведет к проблемам с законом.  
— Я притворюсь, что понимаю, о чем ты только что сказала, потому что мне действительно не нравится чего-то не знать, — нахмурился он.  
— Магическое перемещение. Аппарация — что-то вроде телепортации, но здесь тебе не нужна техническая составляющая, а использование дымолетного порошка помогает связываться с кем-то через камин. Тоже чем-то похоже на телепортацию, только с большим количеством сажи.  
— Было бы интересно взглянуть, — задумчиво произнес он.  
— Правда хочешь посмотреть? — она подняла бровь.  
— Прошу прощения?  
— Недалеко отсюда есть магический квартальчик, — с застенчивой улыбкой произнесла она. — Могу отвести тебя туда, после того, как закончу здесь.  
— Магический квартальчик? — скептически произнес он.  
— Да, вход находится в старом книжном магазине, он приведет нас на скрытую улочку с магазинами.  
— Ну и как я могу от этого отказаться? — улыбнулся он.


	3. Третья

Гермионе потребовалось еще немного времени, чтобы урегулировать с риелтором, и к концу их разговора сказать, что Тони был взволнован, значило ничего не сказать. Направляясь в книжный магазин, он с трудом сидел на месте, постоянно ерзал на сиденье в автомобиле и даже умудрился выскочить из нее, прежде чем она окончательно остановилась.   
— Ты же не в костюме прямо сейчас, помнишь об этом, да? — поинтересовалась Гермиона, когда он помог ей выбраться из машины. — Убьешься же, если будешь вылезать на ходу.   
— Я богат и знаменит, — огрызнулся он, когда они пересекли тротуар и вошли в магазин. — А это означает, что меня примут в первую очередь, если мне когда-либо понадобится обратиться в отделение неотложной помощи.   
— Но они не так уж много смогут сделать, — заметила она.  
— Тоже верно. К счастью, я…  
— Ш-ш-ш, — шикнула она на него, когда они проходили мимо молодой парочки, направляясь к задней двери. Там за столом сидел мужчина, на вид лет тридцати, который делал вид, что читает комиксы, но Гермиона заметила, что он ни разу не коснулся страниц пальцами.  
— Прошу прощения, — мягко произнесла она. — Я ищу кое-что, что, возможно, находится в эзотерическом отделе, что-нибудь для начинающих.   
Мужчина поднял взгляд на нее, и удивление отразилось на его лице, когда он узнал ее.  
— Конечно, — произнес он, указывая через плечо на комнату, занавешенную достаточно плотной непрозрачной занавеской. — У нас есть отличная серия о Мерлине, хотя, если честно, я бы начал с третьей книги.  
— Спасибо, — кивнула Гермиона, и убедившись, что рядом никого нет, взяла Тони за руку и потянула его за занавеску.   
— Он тоже?.. — начал Тони.  
— Волшебник, — кивнула она. — И готова поспорить, что ты должен быть таким же, чтобы пройти через эту занавеску, учитывая, что вот эти книги, — Гермиона указала на биографию Дамблдора, — определенно не для магглов. Помоги мне найти серию про Мерлина, третья книга откроет дверь в магазин.   
Спустя пару минут Тони нашел нужную книгу и вытащил ее.   
— Ничего не произошло, — разочарованно произнес он.   
— Это потому, что мы не в детективном романе, где вытащив одну из книг, ты заставишь стену повернуться, — улыбнулась она, убирая книгу на место. — Для этого нужна магия, — она взяла палочку и постучала ею по книге.   
Полки легко разошлись, и потайная дверь в переулок открылась. Тони удивленно осматривался.   
— Как, черт подери, вам удается скрывать все это прямо в центре Нью-Йорка? — ошеломленно спросил он.  
— Магия, — хихикнула она. — Ну так что, ты идешь или и дальше будешь пялиться?   
— Ни за что, — выпалил Тони, схватив ее за запястье и потянув к первому магазину справа. — Что это за магазин? — требовательно спросил он.   
— Принадлежности для квиддича, — ответила Гермиона, указав на вывеску.   
— Квиддич? — выгнув бровь, спросил он.   
— Это такой вид спорта на метлах.  
— Метлах? Летающих метлах?   
— Пойдем, — ответила она, потянув его внутрь. Она подошла к витрине с метлами, подняла одну, а затем отпустила ее, и та остановилась, зависнув на уровне бедер.  
— Она летает, — неверяще произнес он.   
— Да, но в данный момент больше парит на месте. Я больше чем уверена, что в магазинах не разрешается кататься на них, — пояснила Гермиона, когда что-то золотое пронеслось между ними.  
— А это что такое было? — спросил Тони, вращая головой, пытаясь уследить за этим нечто.   
— Золотой снитч, — ответила она, оглядывая комнату, затем указала на дальний угол, где парил крошечный крылатый шарик. — Интересно, у них один вырвался на свободу. Должно быть, его уже использовали.  
— Хорошее место, — раздался позади приятный голос; повернувшись, они увидели высокую, спортивную женщину на вид около пятидесяти лет, которая была одета в футболку с логотипом американской национальной квиддичной команды. — Максимус дал его мне после того как Зяблики завоевали кубок лиги в пятый раз. Так он пригласил меня в национальную сборную. Мариэлль Солструм, загонщица.   
— Рада познакомиться, я…  
— Нет нужны представляться, — прервала Мариэлль. — У меня были билеты на вашу лекцию до того, как разразился весь этот ад, а у моих детей есть все ваши книги. Моя младшая без ума от вас, она сойдет с ума, услышав, что вы были в магазине. Кстати, с вами я тоже рада познакомиться... — она протянула руку Тони, который удивился, что его не узнали.  
— Тони Старк, — медленно произнес он, быстро пожимая руку.   
— Тони Старк…— пробормотала она. — А! Вы тот парень в металлическом костюме.   
Тони недоверчиво усмехнулся.   
— Да, я тот самый парень в металлическом костюме.  
— Терпеть не могу спрашивать это, мисс Грейнджер, — повернулась она к Гермионе, — но можно сфотографироваться с вами?   
— Конечно, — ответила она, быстро проводя пальчиками по волосам, пытаясь их немного расправить, пока Мариэлль протягивала камеру Тони, прося его снять их. Гермиона взяла камеру и сама вложила в его руки, когда он заколебался.   
— О, классика, — пробормотал он, вращая камеру в руках, пока Гермиона и Мариель пристраивали фотографию так, чтобы она хорошо смотрелась на стене. Через несколько минут они вышли из магазина, и Тони бросил взгляд на Гермиону.  
— Большинство волшебников не утруждают себя проблемами и событиями маггловского мира, — мягко произнесла она. — Ты находишься в одном из немногих мест, где ты куда менее известен, чем твоя компаньонка.   
— Серьезно?   
— Абсолютно, — кивнула она, потянув его в сторону другого здания. — А теперь пошли, я хочу показать тебя магазин сладостей. Только не пробуй ничего, пока я не объясню, хорошо?   
— А я хочу знать, почему? — спросил он, когда они вошли внутрь, и Гермиона повела его к витрине, где стояла маленькая ваза с желейными бобами.  
— Потому что никогда не знаешь, что в итоге получишь, — ответила она, перебирая их щипцами, пока не нашла то, что хотела попробовать. Тони, напротив, схватил первый попавшийся. Он откусил кусочек и тут же скорчил лицо.  
— На вкус как яичница-болтунья, — сказал он, глядя на нее.  
— Я думала, клубничная, — поморщившись, произнесла Гермиона. — Но я ошиблась, это шрирача. Шрирача — тайская разновидность соуса чили.  
— Кто вообще придумывает эти вкусы? — спросил он.  
— «Всевкусные Бобы От Берти Ботт», — она указала на витрину. — И они не шутят, когда говорят это.  
— Это какие-то садистские штучки, — сказал Тони, беря другую и осторожно откусывая. — Это что, трава?  
— Возможно, — ответила Гермиона, наколдовала стакан воды и быстро выпила. — И если ты считаешь, что они садисты, тебе, наверное, стоит перестать их есть, прежде чем ты нарвешься на ушную серу.   
Он быстро убрал руку от витрины.   
— Можешь сделать мне одолжение, Грейнджер?   
— Да?   
— Не рассказывай Тору об этом, — ухмыльнулся он, выбирая коробочку. — Я собираюсь убедить его, что это земной деликатес.  
— Это жестоко, но, пожалуйста, предупреди меня, когда ты собираешься это сделать, чтобы я была готова убежать или засмеяться, в зависимости от ситуации.   
— Какие еще прикольные конфетки у вас тут есть? У меня есть еще на примете несколько человек, которым не помешал бы такой сюрприз.  
Следующие несколько минут она рассказывала ему о разных сладостях, и Тони с радостью накупил целую охапку. Гермиона взяла часть его денег и обменяла их на свои волшебные монеты, чтобы он мог расплатиться, и в этот раз он охотно сохранил сдачу.  
— Как часто мы будем использовать такие деньги? — спросил он, вращая галлеон в руках.   
— Полагаю, что чем больше времени ты будешь проводить со мной, тем чаще. К тому же, есть еще один магазин, который я хочу тебе показать, прежде чем угощу ужином.   
— Показывай, — кивнул он.   
Потребовалось некоторое усилие, чтобы убедить его не останавливаться у совятни, аптеки и магазина волшебных палочек, но когда он увидел яркий фасад магазина, к которому они направлялись, Тони, казалось, забыл обо всех остальных лавках.  
— Что это за место? — спросил он, когда они остановились снаружи.  
— «Всевозможные волшебные вредилки». Это магазин шуток и приколов, принадлежащий одному из моих друзей. И я не собираюсь топтаться снаружи, надеюсь, что и ты тоже, — сказала она, открывая дверь.  
— Добро пожаловать во «Всевозможные волшебные…» ох, привет, Гермиона! — просияла девушка в сиреневой мантии за стойкой. — Давненько не виделись!  
— Привет, Верити, — улыбнулась в ответ Гермиона. — Ты теперь здесь?   
— Джордж хотел, чтобы этим отделением управлял кто-то, кому он доверяет, а я к тому же с радостью была готова свалить из Лондона. Так что он предложит мне должность управляющей здесь.   
— Потрясающе. И как давно ты тут?   
— С открытия уже почти год. Ты тут проездом?   
— Тоже переехала сюда. Работаю сейчас в Старк Индастриз. Показываю боссу… — она повернулась, но Тони рядом не оказалось, но затем она с улыбкой обнаружила его изучающим «Забастовочные завтраки». — Он не привык к таким штучкам, так что водить его по магазинам было забавно, — тихо произнесла она.   
— Как это работает? — позвал ее Тони.   
Гермиона посмотрела на Верити взглядом «я же говорила» и направилась к нему.   
— Ты откусываешь с одной стороны, и тебе становится нехорошо, а после того, как ты ушел из класса или с работы, или чего ты там еще хочешь избежать, просто ешь оставшуюся часть, которая тебя исцеляет, и та-дам, твой день свободен.   
— И что из этого, по-твоему, будет лучше использовать, чтобы покинуть, скажем, заседание правления, или избежать визита Фьюри?   
— Мистер Старк, — пожурила его она с улыбкой. — Как заинтересованный сотрудник, я должна настоять на том, чтобы вы делали только то, что лучше для вашей компании.  
— Я сделал все, что мог, когда передал все эти дела Пеппер. Однако Фьюри считает, что все мои просьбы о том, чтобы он обращался к ней по всем вопросам, его не касаются, так что он звонит мне, когда ему вздумается.   
— Но ведь ты же сейчас сосредоточен на его проекте, разве нет?   
— И да, и нет. Это больше мой проект, так как Фьюри письменно отказался от него.   
— Работа в этой организации больше похожа на переезд в слизеринское общежитие. Вы все хитрые и коварные, — вздохнула она.   
— Таковы правила, — сказал он, когда они еще немного побродили по проходам. — Никто не собирается официально санкционировать то, что мы делаем, это было бы глупо. При этом никто не помешает нам, скажем, остановить инопланетное вторжение, потому что миру нужны герои, но, когда дерьмо осядет, они не хотят, чтобы их имена хоть как-то светились, потому что, если что-то пойдет не так, им придется ответить.   
— Но ведь ты же на виду, -заметила она.   
— Я не против быть занозой в заднице, и я не работаю ни на какое конкретное правительство, по крайней мере, напрямую и ни в каком качестве, о котором кто-либо знает. В общем, мне плевать, — с улыбкой добавил он.  
— Я начинаю думать, что "мне плевать" — это верный выход в некоторых из этих обстоятельств. Пошли, на самом деле есть причина, по которой я пришла в этот магазин, и это не ностальгия. У них есть пара вещиц, которые, думается мне, можно использовать в моих исследованиях.  
Она провела его в заднюю часть магазина, где хранились предметы, которые можно было использовать для защиты.   
— Эти предметы продавались достаточно хорошо во время войны — так, что магазин смог спокойно начать работу после ее окончания. Сейчас их почти никто не покупает, но в тяжелые времена их сметают с полок, — объяснила она, обводя рукой витрины. — Я хочу взять пару таких, — продолжила она, взяв несколько шляп, плащей и перчаток, — чтобы попытаться воспроизвести заклинания и посмотреть, смогу ли я что-нибудь сделать, чтобы их активировали магглы.  
— И что они делают? — поинтересовался он.   
— Вот это, — произнесла она, без колебаний надела одну из шляп на голову и постучала по ней палочкой, станов полностью невидимой.  
— Грейнджер? — спросил он, проводя рукой по месту, где до этого стояла она. Его рука прикоснулась к ткани, и он медленно начал проводить по ней пальцами.   
— Все еще здесь, — фыркнула она. — Только невидимая.   
— Это была бы чертовски полезная технология, — пробормотал он, проводя пальцами по ее невидимому телу. Только когда его пальцы начали скользить по ее груди, он понял, что делает, и поспешно отдернул руку.  
— Прости, — выпалил Тони.   
— Все в порядке, — произнесла Гермиона, снимая шляпу и становясь видимой снова.   
Они долго стояли, глядя друг на друга и пытаясь понять, что произошло. Что она имела в виду, говоря "все в порядке"? Она просто не возражала, что его рука коснулась ее груди, или дело было не только в этом? _Хотела_ ли она, чтобы он дотронулся до нее? Если да, захочет ли он снова прикоснуться к ней? Что все это вообще значило?   
Он прочистил горло и отвел взгляд, чувствуя себя школьником, которого застукали за рассматриванием девочек в классе. — А это для чего? — указал он на коробку, заполненную какими-то хрупкими камнями.   
— Это еще одна вещь, которую я хочу купить. Это Перуанский порошок мгновенной тьмы. Правда, я не уверена, что его можно улучшить, но все же лучше иметь его под рукой.   
— Ты же не можешь просто оставить это…  
— Он делает вот это, — оборвала она его, пока отламывала небольшой кусочек от камешка и растирала его в руке, а затем подбросила его в воздух и комната мгновенно погрузилась в темноту.   
— И как долго это длится? — спросил Тони немного громче, чем следовало.   
— С учетом того, сколько я использовала — еще несколько секунд, — ответила она. — Чем больше используешь, тем дольше длится эффект. Есть несколько способов, чтобы видеть в это время, но все они магические, насколько я помню.   
Медленно освещение вернулось в комнату, и спустя пару мгновений эффект от порошка окончательно сошел на нет. Она заметила, что Тони смотрит на коробку с отсутствующим выражением лица.  
— Что думаешь? — спросила она.  
— Думаю, что нам нужно протестировать вот это, — сказал он, взяв пару камней в руки. — Посмотреть, можно ли использовать приборы ночного или инфракрасного видения. И также нужно будет полностью пересмотреть мой костюм, чтобы найти место для их хранения так, чтобы случайно не раздавить их и самому не погрузиться в темноту.   
— Тогда я возьму два мешочка. Один для исследований, а другой на всякий случай.   
Она наполнила два мешка камнями и направилась к Верити, чтобы оплатить покупки. Тони снова отвлекся на что-то, так что она подошла к прилавку одна.   
— Да ладно тебе, Грейнджер, ты же знаешь, что я не приму оплату, — сказала Верити, протягивая покупки назад Гермионе.   
— Но я хочу заплатить, — настаивала она.   
— Фред сказал, что ты никогда не должна платить в этом магазине. Никогда. Это его слова.   
Гермиона опустила взгляд на стойку.   
— Это было давно, — мягко произнесла она.   
— Но все еще работает, — заметила Верити, и ее голос внезапно стал более сочувствующим и осторожно сказала: — Прошло восемь лет, Гермиона. Он хотел бы, чтобы ты была счастлива. Тем более, у тебя есть интересный парень, и не думай, что я не знаю, кто это.  
— Он просто мой босс. Мы работаем над некоторыми вещами вместе, поэтому я просто хотела…  
— Босс? Перестань, Гермиона, я же вижу, что ты не спускаешь с него глаз, — перебила она. — И из того, что я слышала, твоего "босса" не остановит ничего, если понадобится.  
— Я что, похожа на одну из тех женщин, что заводят отношения со своим начальством?   
— По правде говоря, ты похожа на женщину, которая сама должна _быть_ чертовым боссом. Но я не собираюсь учить тебя, как жить. Если ты хочешь лишь вздыхать по нему, но никогда не прикасаться, хорошо, но не могла бы ты тогда замолвить за меня словечко?  
— Заткнись, — закатив глаза, сказала Гермиона и взяла пакет с покупками из рук Верити.   
— И раз уж ты живешь здесь, то заходи в любое время. Может, встретимся как-нибудь за обедом? Все же приятно видеть хоть одно знакомое лицо.   
— Обязательно, — кивнула она.   
— Потрясающе! Я все расскажу Джорджу, так что в следующий раз, когда он появится здесь для проверки, то будет знать, где найти тебя и перекинуться парой слов.   
— Удачи с поисками в этом городе, — улыбнулась Гермиона. — Ты готов идти, Тони?   
— Кто упустил возможность назвать это "Любовное зелье номер 9"? — громко спросил он.  
— Тони…  
— Иду, дорогая, — и направился к ней.   
— Чего бы ты хотел поесть? — спросила она, когда они направились назад в книжный магазин.   
— Ты рассчитываешь, что я смогу сейчас связно мыслить о еде, пока окружен всей этой магией?   
— Тогда в паб?   
— Звучит отлично, — пробормотал он, тогда как его взгляд остановился на витрине «Очаровательное белье для пленительных волшебниц».  
— Может, в следующий раз, — сказала Гермиона, взяв его за руку и потянув за собой. К ее удивлению, он крепче сплел их пальцы вместе, так что у нее просто не было возможности отпустить его. Они прошли по темнеющей улице назад к книжному магазину и подождали, пока им скажут, что путь свободен. Выйдя из магазина, они повернули налево и молча пошли по тротуару, по-прежнему держась за руки. Уже наступила ночь, и те, кто проходил мимо, выглядели слишком озабоченными, чтобы понять, с кем она, и Гермиона заметила, что Тони шел немного позади нее, позволяя вести себя, так как его глаза смотрели на что-то далекое, не видимое никому на улице. Она впереди заметила бар с вывеской, рекламирующей их бургеры, поэтому завела его внутрь и нашла место в полуоткрытой кабинке на противоположной стороне от сцены, где собиралась группа. Ей пришлось пнуть его ногой под столом, чтобы он вернулся в реальность и сделал заказ, и, дождавшись, когда перед ними окажутся напитки, решила расспросить его.  
— Все хорошо, Тони?   
— Да, кивнул он, но на его лице было написано, что он врет. — Просто… ты просто доказала сегодня, что все это реально.  
— Реально?   
— Да. Я имею в виду, что я знаю, что ты… та, кто ты есть, — осторожно произнес он, осмотревшись, дабы убедиться, что никто их не слушает. — Я видел, как ты использовала заклинания передо мной, и я это принял. Но все было своеобразной игрой. Когда была только ты — такая, какая есть… усовершенствованная, как Баннер или Роджерс. Ты делала то, что никто другой не может сделать. В глубине души я знал: Фьюри объяснял, что ты просто одна из многих, но ведь я этого не видел. Было легко притвориться, что никого больше нет. Наша сегодняшняя экскурсия просто заставила меня осознать, что все это реально. Что есть целое общество, огромная группа таких, как ты.   
— Ну да, достаточно много, чтобы в нас поверить, — согласилась она.   
— Не думаю, что ты действительно понимаешь, — выпалил он. — Можно тебе кое-что рассказать? Не так давно я был на высоте. Я знал, что то, что у меня есть, крайне востребовано. Я знал, что геополитический климат будет держать мой бизнес более чем занятым и прибыльным в течение долгого времени, дольше, чем я когда-либо планировал жить. Я знал, что есть люди, которым я не нравлюсь, но и то, что я чертовски неприкасаемый. Совсем недавно я знал, что есть женщина, которую я обожаю и которая останется со мной, несмотря на мои недостатки. И, несмотря на все это, я знал, что у правительства везде есть свои руки, хотя и считал, что моя миссия самая важная, и что они не могут ничего сделать мне, и я знал, что человек — предпоследнее существо, которое может быть спроектировано.  
Но за последнюю пару лет мне показали, как мало я знаю на самом деле, — пробормотал он. — Из-за моего дерзкого поведения меня несколько раз чуть не убили. Мои недостатки окончательно достали мою женщину. Правительство с помощью моего отца могло создать идеального человека, заморозить его на семьдесят лет, а затем убедить продолжить его сражаться. И я узнал, что есть те, кто представляет из себя намного больше, чем людей. Тор, и его брат, и те существа, которых привел с собой его брат... мы не одиноки во Вселенной, и, честно говоря, в основном чистая случайность, что мы все живы сегодня. Я не могу представить, что это легко преодолеть, но то, что я видел... Я не уверен, что эти кошмары когда-нибудь уйдут. И уже начал привыкать к этой мысли. А потом появилась ты, и внезапно появился другой мир, о котором я ничего не знал. Но он прячется у меня под носом, и так было всю мою жизнь. Я никогда не чувствовал себя таким... таким _маленьким_ , понимаешь?  
— Понимаю, — тихо ответила, кивая и протягивая руку через стол, чтобы сжать его. — Я знаю, какое это большое потрясение: узнать о другом тайном мире, с которым ты живешь бок о бок всю жизнь. Я попала в тот мир в одиннадцать, и это было практически сокрушительно. Но я обещаю быть с тобой честной, Тони. Если ты захочешь узнать что-то большее, просто спроси, я не хочу и не буду ничего скрывать от тебя.   
— Вещи, о которых ты не должна мне рассказывать, — заметил он.   
— Вещи, которые тебе нужно знать, если я собираюсь стать эффективной частью всего, что ты планируешь, — твердо заметила она. — Если вся эта штука с Мстителями собирается работать, то нам нужно быть командой, а не просто группой человек, которые собираются вместе, когда дерьмо случается; а чтобы по-настоящему стать командой, мы должны быть открытыми и честными друг с другом о наших сильных и слабых сторонах.   
— Так ты собираешься все это рассказать еще и Роджерсу, не так ли?   
— Стива интересует лишь то, что я могу сотворить магией, — покачала она головой. — А ты же хочешь знать больше. Ты не принимаешь тот факт, что все заканчивается на мне, а он — да, поскольку я — это все, с чем он может работать. Для него я солдат, и как от солдата, который находится под его командованием, ему необходимо знать, что он может требовать от меня, а что нет; тот факт, что я являюсь только частью большого сообщества, ничего не значит, если я не могу дать ему доступ к ним. Но тебе же не нравится просто следовать приказам. Тебе нравится узнать, как что-то работает и как сделать эти вещи лучше. Ты хочешь _понять._ А это много значит для меня, и я приложу все усилия к тому, чтобы помочь тебе узнать больше о том, что ты хочешь.   
Он долго смотрел на нее, почти не двигаясь, пока в помещении постепенно не начало темнеть и группа не начала играть.  
— Спасибо, Грейнджер, — пробормотал он, не очень громко, но достаточно, чтобы она слышала, и снова сплел их пальцы вместе. Они слушали выступление группы и болтали практически до полуночи, прежде чем Тони вызвал машину и отвез ее в отель.   
Все воскресенье он размышлял о Грейнджер и даже зашел в ее лабораторию, чтобы осмотреться. Он заметил, что она потихоньку обживала пространство, и долго изучал фотографии, висевшие в углу. На фотографиях были только она и двое пожилых людей, похожих на нее, так что он был уверен, что это ее родители. Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы прийти в себя от того факта, что другие фотографии двигались, но после того, как удивление прошло, он заметил, что большинство фотографий были с ней и теми же двумя мальчиками, хотя была и парочка с другими ребятами. Единственной, говорившей о чем-то большем, чем "дружба", была ее фотография с высоким, жизнерадостным рыжеволосым парнем, который нежно обнимал ее за талию и целовал в щеку, прежде чем пощекотать и закружить, перед этим взяв ее на руки. Они выглядели такими счастливыми, и, судя по расположению фотографии, она много значила для Гермионы. Но она сказала, что не замужем, и на фотографии Гермиона была достаточно юна, так что ему оставалось только гадать, кто этот юноша и что он значит для Гермионы.  
Где-то перед полуднем Гермиона нашла Тони в его лаборатории. В руках у нее были две коробки с едой, и она широко улыбалась.   
— Я окончательно заполучила квартиру, — заявила она. — И обед, но квартира важнее.   
— Поздравляю, — улыбнулся он, расчищая место на столе для доставки.   
— Теперь я осталось пройти все проверки и формальности, но я действительно должна поблагодарить тебя, Тони. Без тебя это заняло бы гораздо больше времени, — сказала она, усаживаясь и наколдовывая тарелки и столовые приборы.  
— В любое время, Гермиона, — кивнул он, присаживаясь рядом.   
— Кстати, я принесла тебе кое-что, — сказала она, залезая в карман и доставая конверт. — Это билеты на квиддичный матч через пару недель. Команда моей подруги приезжает сюда, и я подумала, что тебе будет интересно сходить.   
— Конечно, — с энтузиазмом кивнул он.   
Она наклонилась и поцеловала его в щеку.   
— Еще раз спасибо, — пробормотала она, принимаясь сервировать обед, не обращая внимания на то смятение, в котором оказался Тони.


	4. Глава четвертая

Гермиона поймала себя на мысли, что за последние две недели львиную долю свободного времени она проводит с Тони, который с удовольствием объяснял ей, что к чему в его лаборатории, и еще дважды они выбирались куда-нибудь поужинать и выпить, поскольку вдвоем задерживались на работе допоздна, и решили, что им порой неплохо было бы отдохнуть от Башни. Она находила его задумчивым, остроумным, а иногда и игривым, и почти забыла, почему ее послали к Старку, поскольку он казался таким нормальным. Но бывали моменты, особенно после того, как его заставляли выполнять работу, относящуюся к компании в целом, когда он становился угрюмым и вспыльчивым, и потому, что их дружеские узы — если их можно было назвать дружбой — были еще неокрепшими. Тогда Гермиона обычно уходила. Однажды утром он угрюмо покинул лабораторию, чтобы присутствовать на видеоконференции, которую организовал с Пеппер и парой членов совета директоров, и Гермиона не видела его до конца дня. Она не удивилась, когда никого не обнаружила на площадке для вечеринок, когда двери лифта открылись в девять вечера. Не то чтобы у нее была назначена встреча, она просто хотела занести последний финансовый отчет перед уходом на выходные.  
— Тони? — позвала она, подходя к столу, рассчитывая тут же уйти, если не получит ответа.   
— Грейнджер! — с дивана донесся невнятный ответ, Тони вскинул голову, но быстро исчез из виду.  
— Что-то случилось? — спросила она, подходя к нему, но и так все стало понятно, едва она чуть не споткнулась о пустую бутылку из-под виски.  
— Хочешь выпить? — предлагая ей еще одну полупустую бутылку, спросил он. Он растянулся на диване, свесив одну ногу, и выглядел просто ужасно.   
— Нет, спасибо, я в порядке, — ответила Гермиона. — И, судя по всему, тебе тоже достаточно, — добавила она, забирая у него бутылку.  
— Не будь такой, Грейнджер, — пробормотал он, пытаясь схватить бутылку, но промахнулся на несколько сантиметров.   
— Какой? Переживающей, как ты проведешь эту ночь? Извини, не в моем стиле. Так что давай просто отведем тебя наверх.   
— Мне и здесь хорошо, — неопределенно произнес он. — Не хочешь присоединиться ? У меня, так сказать, есть открытая вакансия.   
— Учитывая твое состояние, сотрудники просто не готовы к такому, вероятнее всего, — парировала она. — И это была чертовски жалкая попытка.   
— Ты права, — пробормотал Тони. — Но попробовать стоило. За мужчиной ухаживает красивая, умная ведьма. Как часто такое случается?   
— Ты говоришь о себе в третьем лице? — спросила она, обнимая его одной рукой за плечи и помогая принять сидячее положение.  
— Возможно.   
— Тебе придется мне помочь, или же я буду вынуждена левитировать тебя, но я более чем уверена, что тебя стошнит после подобного опыта.   
— От левитации?   
— Ну я бы могла, конечно, и аппарировать нас в твою комнату, но тогда тебя точно вырвет, и не важно, как быстро мы все уберем, запах все равно останется.  
Он с трудом поднялся на ноги, и, опираясь на Гермиону, медленно направился к лифту. Оказавшись внутри, она прислонила его к стене и сделала несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы подготовиться к следующему марш-броску, когда ей придется тащить его.  
— Одного не могу понять, Грейнджер: почему такая ведьма, как ты, пошла работать на Ника Фьюри? Должны быть другие, готовые дать тебе работу и вытащить тебя отсюда.   
— Потому что я не могла больше оставаться в своем мире, особенно когда поняла, что несмотря на нашу победу, практически ничего не изменилось, — осторожно ответила она. — Из-за того, что чистокровные расисты хоть и вынуждены общаться со мной, как с равной, но это ни в кое мере не избавит общество от предрассудков так быстро, как хотелось бы. Так много людей умерло, а я улыбаюсь на фотосессиях с людьми, которые делают вид, что никаких жертв и не было. Я просто не могла оставаться там, и тут на сцене появился Фьюри. Для меня это была возможность двигаться вперед, благодаря ему я смогла начать все заново.   
Двери в его пентхаус открытились, и она обняла его за талию, но заметила, что Тони притянул ее ближе, чем требовалось. Гермиона провела его по коридору в спальню и осторожно опустила на кровать. Она помогла ему снять туфли, и он откинулся на подушки.  
— У меня есть кое-что, что тебе, вероятно, понадобится, — сказала она, вытаскивая палочку, чтобы достать из сумки пузырек с фиолетовой жидкостью и поставить его на стол рядом с ним.  
— Что это? — спросил он, беря в руку флакончик, и принялся с любопытством рассматривать его.   
— Я собираюсь отравить тебя, Старк. Я тут только для того, чтобы захватить Старк Индастриз, — ухмыльнулась она.   
— Ты отвратительная злодейка. Ты не должна рассказывать мне о своих планах, пока я не приму эту загадочную субстанцию, — заметил он.   
— Это антипохмельное зелье, — вздохнула она. — Пить сегодня, ты, конечно, не перестанешь, но когда проснешься, будешь чувствовать себя хорошо.  
— У меня не бывает похмелья.   
— Если судить по всем валяющимся здесь бутылкам, от такого количества выпитого похмелье будет даже у слона. Возьми чертово зелье, Старк.  
— Количество бутылок немного вводит в заблуждение. Они уже были открыты, когда я принялся за них. А ты чрезвычайно любишь командовать, не так ли? — спросил он, прежде чем откупорить пузырек и выпить жидкость.  
— Об этом мне говорили уже не раз, правда с гораздо большим количеством яда, чем ты способен выдать в данный момент, — сладко произнесла она, а затем палочкой призвала подушку с другой половины кровати.   
— А это еще зачем? — спросил он.   
— Я займу диван. У этого зелья есть небольшой побочный эффект в виде лунатизма, и обычно я ничуть не переживаю об этом, но ведь не у всех людей есть доступ к летающему металлическому костюму. Последнее, что бы мне хотелось, это ловить тебя, когда ты в этой чертовой штуковине. Пойду, скажу Джарвису, чтобы он запер костюмы на ночь, а после я буду прямо за дверью, если понадоблюсь, — Гермиона встала и направилась к выходу.   
— Мне не нужна нянька, Грейнджер, — твердо произнес он.   
— Вот и отлично, потому что если бы я захотела присматривать за кем-то, кто старше меня, то у меня есть на примете парочка ветеранов войны, которым это нужно куда больше, — выпалила она. — Но если ты отправишься летать по городу в своем костюме, не просыпаясь, то это будет моя вина. А я так рисковать не собираюсь.   
— Я не имел в виду сегодня, — серьезно сказал Тони. — Я знаю, почему ты здесь. Фьюри не отказался бы просто так от такой, как ты, потому что хотел, чтобы ты сосредоточилась на работе для команды. Он послал тебя присматривать за мной. Баннер не делает этого, да и Фьюри знает, что я не слушаю Роджерса, а Наташа и Бартон даже и не станут пробовать. Но ты, ты заботливая и добрая. Если ты увидишь больного щенка на улице, то мир перевернешь или еще что-нибудь, но спасешь чертову собаку. Фьюри сказал тебе какую-то чушь обо мне, как о жалкой оболочке моего прежнего «я», и ты прибежала, полная решимости помочь мне.  
— Ты закончил? — спокойно спросила она, положив руки на бедра.   
— Передаю эстафетную палочку.   
Она глубоко вздохнула.   
— Да, Ник попросил меня приехать сюда, потому что беспокоился о тебе. Но я пришла, потому что хотела работать здесь, а не потому, что Фьюри послал меня с какой-то миссией вытащить тебя из какой-то там душевной дыры. Ты действительно думаешь, что он смог бы заставить меня уйти, начни я настаивать на своем? Он подчеркнул, что мой талант лучше использовать, и, поразмыслив, я поняла, что он прав. Я выпытала у него настоящую причину перевода, но это не значит, что я пришла сюда нянчиться с тобой. Я работаю по десять часов в день, у меня банально нет времени, Старк.  
— Что он сказал? Обо мне, я имею в виду. Почему он решил, что именно ты должна поработать надо мной.   
— Потому что решил, что мы прошли через похожие испытания. Мы оба были в ужаснейших ситуациях, из которых выбрались только лишь благодаря удаче, своему уму и способности придумывать решения на ходу. Мы оба имели дело с войной, которую даже не собирались вести, и оба потеряли людей, которых любили из-за этой войны. И мы оба прошли через дерьмо, которое никому не нужно испытывать.  
— И каков же был твой опыт, а Грейнджер? Воевала подростком? Неужели ты думаешь, что ты действительно отличаешься от тех, кто воевал молодым?   
Буквально мгновение ее карие глаза настороженно изучали его.   
— То, через что я прошла, было далеко за пределами войны, — спокойно ответила Гермиона.   
— Да неужели?— скептически спросил он.  
Вместо ответа она подошла к кровати, по пути закатывая рукав. Остановившись возле Тони, она дотронулась волшебной палочкой до предплечья, снимая чары со своего шрама «грязнокровка», который все еще были ярко-розовыми, как будто ему была всего неделя, а не несколько лет.   
— Это мое напоминание о том, кто я, о том, кто я для большинства очень важных людей в моем мире. Женщина, которая сделала его, постаралась, чтобы я никогда не забывала свое место. И это далеко не самое худшее из того, что она сделала со мной.  
Он долго смотрел на ее руку, то отводя взгляд, то возвращая. Затем Тони посмотрел в ее глаза, и даже в пьяном забытье он был удивлен тем, как ожесточенно она выглядела в этот момент. Не говоря ни слова, Гермиона повернулась и вышла из комнаты.  
* * *  
Следующим утром он обнаружил ее на диване, как она и обещала, правда, она сделала его больше похожим на кровать, и либо переоделась в пижаму, либо трансфигурировала свою одежду. Ее левое запястье было под головой, так что шрам был прямо перед ее лицом. Он долго смотрел на нее и понял, что Гермионе, когда она спит, кажется, что ей меньше двадцати пяти, словно годы стресса растворились в ее сне, чтобы вернуться, когда она снова проснется. Он почувствовал укол вины за предыдущую ночь перед тем, как продолжить изучение ее тела; привычку, от которой он избавился ради Пеппер. Она действительно была очень красива, более классически красива, нежели чем современно. Овальное лицо с мягкими линиями и легким румянцем на скулах, тонкие губы, но не настолько тонкие, чтобы не бросаться в глаза, и глаза, которые всегда выдавали ее эмоции. Она была худой, но не слишком, так как ее изгибы были аккуратными. Он впервые заметил шрам, пересекавший верхнюю часть ее правой груди и исчезавший под футболкой. На ее руках тоже были видимыми шрамы. В целом Гермиона была загадочной и соблазнительной женщиной, еще более желанной из-за ее ума и доброты, черты которой еще больше усиливались окружавшей ее атмосферой тайны. Юный Тони гонялся бы за этой женщиной по всему земному шару, умоляя дать ему время побыть с ней, хотя и знал, что она никогда не дала бы и шанса тому Тони. Тот Тони был слишком высокомерен, слишком безрассуден, слишком ненадежен, чтобы довериться знаменитой молодой ведьме. С тех пор он повзрослел, но прошлая ночь показала, что ему еще во многом предстоит повзрослеть. Он не должен был подвергать сомнению ее мотивы, Гермиона была не из тех, кто слепо подчиняется и с благоговением смотрит на кого-то вроде Фьюри. Она усердно работала, и до этого момента она не настаивала на личной информации, и, похоже, не пыталась навязать ему дружбу. Некоторые люди заботливы по своей природе, и Грейнджер была одной из них, и за это он должен быть благодарен, а не подозревать, что это только ради того, чтобы сделать вид, что уже взрослая.   
Он отправился приготовить кофе, и когда услышал, что она проснулась, решил приготовить и ей чашечку, добавив немного сливок и сахара, вспомнив, что Джарвис как-то упоминал о том, какой кофе она пила в лаборатории.   
— Доброе утром, — мягко произнес он, опуская чашку на столик перед ней, пока она потягивалась на диване.   
— Доброе, — пожелала Гермиона в ответ, зевая. — Как ты чувствуешь себя?   
— Удивительно прекрасно, — ответил он, не желая признавать, что единственной причиной такого состояния было ее зелье.   
— Ну и отлично, — сказала она, беря чашку в руки и делая осторожный глоток. Он с удивлением наблюдал, как она закрыла глаза, другой рукой обхватила кружку, а на ее лице заиграла улыбка. — Чертовски фантастический кофе, — простонала она, прежде чем сделать еще глоток.  
— Он и должен быть таким, с учетом его стоимости, — заметил он, садясь в кресло напротив нее. — Так… Могу я услышать истории этих шрамов?   
Гермиона нахмурилась на мгновение, ее правая рука двинулась, чтобы потереть левое предплечье, пока она обдумывала его просьбу.  
— Во время войны мы с друзьями попали в плен. Как только люди, захватившие нас, убедились, что Гарри у них, они отвели нас в особняк, который Пожиратели Смерти использовали как базу. Они не собирались убивать Гарри, это должен был сделать Волдеморт, но они собирались убить Рона и меня, пока не обнаружили, что у нас есть меч. Меч, про который одна из них, Беллатрикс, была уверена, что он находится в ее банковском хранилище. Ей нужна была информация, и она решила, что, поскольку у меня нет магической родословной, я более подходящий расходный материал из нас двоих. К тому же, если что, то Рон все равно будет у нее, как запасной вариант для получения информации, если, ну, когда я умру от ее пыток. Они заперли Гарри и Рона, и она... Она принялась пытала меня. Сначала она использовала заклинание, пыточное проклятие, которое, как я слышала, она мастерски применяла, потому что ей это очень нравилось. Потом, когда я была уже слишком слаба, чтобы сопротивляться, она вырезала вот это на моей руке. Она сказала, что я должна быть помечена, чтобы, когда наши тела покажут публике, все знали, что это я, потому что она собирается отдать меня оборотню по имени Сивый, и мое лицо, вероятно, будет неузнаваемо после этого.  
— Черт, — выдохнул он.   
— Нам удалось выбраться, прежде чем это случилось. Я перепробовала все, что только возможно, чтобы избавиться от него, но думаю, что она прокляла клинок, которым это сделала, — пробормотала она, опустив взгляд на шрам. — Я обычно прячу его под маскирующими заклинаниями, потому что не хочу, чтобы люди пялились на него и задавали вопросы. К тому же, он выглядит свежим, не правда ли?  
— Да, это так. Я бы сказал, что ему самое больше месяц или около того.   
— Я научилась жить с этим, — пожала она плечами. — Конечно, это гораздо лучше, чем жить с этим... — она кивнула в сторону его реактора.  
Он наблюдал, как она сделала еще глоток кофе.   
— Ты же знаешь, что я вчера не шутил. Когда я сказала, что мне не нужна мамочка, я имел это в виду.  
— Черт возьми, Тони, если я сказала, что не хочу быть твоей нянькой, с чего ты взял, что я хочу быть твоей мамочкой? — вздохнула она.  
— Ты можешь сказать это Фьюри в любое время.   
— Я ничего не собираюсь говорить Нику, — с этими словами она сделала последний глоток кофе и отнесла чашку в раковину. — Я знаю, чего Фьюри хотел, когда я приехала сюда, но я в этом не заинтересована. Я осталась здесь прошлой ночью не потому, что была слишком обеспокоена тем, что ты злишься; ты взрослый человек, и ты сам можешь справиться со своими слабостями, как ты сам того захочешь, но я была обеспокоена тем, что мой друг страдал. И нарушением международного Статута секретности, но это вторично, и использование его в качестве причины, чтобы ты заткнулся. Я здесь не для того, чтобы быть твоей мамочкой, Тони. Другом, если мы оба того хотим, но я не собираюсь ни к чему принуждать и не собираюсь указывать тебе, что делать или как во всем этим справиться. И как друг я скажу только раз и больше никогда не заикнусь об этом: я знаю, каково это — держаться за что-то слишком долго, и я знаю, как это может полностью разрушить человека, потому что я была там. И, опять же, как друг, мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты продолжал идти по этому пути, хотя, если ты этого хочешь, то останавливать тебя я не собираюсь. Как и не собираюсь поучать тебя, как пережить все это, не собираюсь рассказывать, как справиться со всеми чувствами, которые ты испытываешь ко всему, что с тобой случилось. Это решать только тебе. Но я здесь, если захочешь поговорить об этом, или же я буду держаться подальше от тебя, если ты этого хочешь. Но, поверь мне, это бочка, дна которой ты не хочешь видеть. Чем глубже ты опускаешься, тем труднее будет выбраться.  
Он только пробурчал что-то неразборчиво в ответ.   
— Мне нужно сделать пару вещей в лаборатории, прежде чем уйду, — заявила она, превращая свою пижаму обратно в уличную одежду с помощью волшебной палочки. — И завтра я беру выходной. Я провела слишком много времени в этой башне. Нужно что-нибудь, прежде чем я уйду?   
— Нет, — ответил он, покачав головой.  
— Тогда хорошего дня, Тони, — она одарила его вымученной улыбкой и направилась к лифту.  
— Как его звали? — крикнул он ей вслед.  
Ее шаги замедлились, и она нерешительно протянула палец к кнопке. Через секунду она медленно повернулась к нему.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросила она, стараясь говорить небрежно, но в голосе слышалось напряжение.  
— У тебя налицо все признаки того, что потеряла кого-то, кого очень любила. Ты буквально окунаешься в свою работу, пренебрегаешь любыми отношениями. Ты сказала мне, что было несколько свиданий, но ни один из кандидатов не был тем, кого ты искала, что несколько удивительно, учитывая, что ты не похожа на человека, который тратит свое время на свидание с кем-то, с кем ты не чувствуешь даже малейшего потенциала. И ты признала, что все заканчивалось в спальне, так что они были, по крайней мере, достаточно хороши для этого. Итак, либо у тебя ужасные любовники, либо что-то мешает тебе продолжать эти отношения, и я уверен, что это как-то связано с фотографией того рыжего, что стоит на твоем столе.   
Гермиона закусила губу и на мгновение посмотрела в окно, и Тони увидел, как она буквально возводит стены, чтобы не выглядеть слишком эмоциональной.  
— Его звали Фред, — ответила она так тихо, что он едва расслышал. — И он был моим женихом.  
— Женихом? — удивленно повторил он.  
— Да, мы встречались два года и заключили помолвку буквально за три дня до того, как мне пришлось сбежать вместе с Гарри. Я познакомилась с ним, когда мне было одиннадцать. Он был веселый, добрый, щедрый, гениальный… Правда в том, что он был очень похож на тебя. Я любила его больше, чем даже могла себе представить.   
— И что с ним случилось? — осторожно спросил он, боясь услышать ответ.   
— Он погиб в финальной битве. Мы сражались с Пожирателями Смерти в коридоре. Он как раз собирался пошутить, — сказала она с полуулыбкой, прикусив губу, и ее лицо потемнело. — Стена просто взорвалась. Это было так быстро, в одну секунду слышать его голос, и затем... ничего, — ее глаза были затуманены слезами, и он инстинктивно понял, что она давно ни с кем не говорила о смерти Фреда, и понимал, что сейчас нужно молчать. Она сделала глубокий вдох, а затем закончила: — Он погиб с улыбкой на губах. Он умер таким счастливым, каким только можно быть в такой ситуации. Я не успела попрощаться, но думаю, это нормально, поскольку это значит, что он не страдал. Я знаю, что это не то же самое, что произошло между тобой и Пеппер, поскольку у вас все же есть элемент выбора, — добавила она, ее голос немного окреп. — Смерть — это конец, и по крайней мере, ты знаешь, что вы не столкнетесь друг с другом на приеме, или тебе не придется иметь дело с тем, как управляют твоей компанией и все еще необходимо разговаривать с тобой из-за этого. Вот почему я не понимаю твоей ситуации, Тони. Но я понимаю, как больно терять того, кого любишь, и я также знаю, что это поглотит тебя окончательно, если ты позволишь этому случиться. И если бы ты не был так чертовски упрям, принимая помощь, возможно, ты смог бы предотвратить это. Мне тоже снятся кошмары о войне и пытках... и Фреде. Те, с битвой и пытками, не самые худшие. Потому что, по крайней мере, когда я вижу эти сны, боль заканчивается, когда я просыпаюсь. Те, что с Фредом... — она замолчала. — Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы это был ты, Тони.  
Она не попрощалась, а просто нажала кнопку лифта. Двери тут же открылись, и она, не поворачиваясь, нажала кнопку своего этажа, после того как зашла внутрь. Тони наблюдал за меняющимся экраном с этажами, заметив, как лифт проехал мимо ее этажа и направился на самый низ.   
— Джарвис? — позвал он.   
— Да, сэр, — ответил компьютерный голос.   
— Покажи мне записи с камер наблюдения на первом этаже, возле лифтов.  
Перед ним вспыхнула голограмма, как раз вовремя, чтобы он успел увидеть, как двери лифта Гермионы открылись, и перед ним предстала пустая кабина.   
* * *  
Следующие две недели Гермиона и Тони разговаривали, только когда дело касалось работы, и только тогда, когда переписываться по электронной почте становилось невозможным. Спустя еще неделю Гермиона решила, что это все к лучшему, ведь она все-таки подчиненная Тони, хотя это все звучало слишком официально и касалось только зарплаты. Вместо того, чтобы торчать большую часть времени в Башне, она проводила там только действительно необходимое время, а в пятницу взяла выходной, чтобы окончательно переехать в квартиру и перевезти вещи из отеля и склада, арендованного для хранения некоторых вещей. Поскольку она жила в маггловском доме, то пришлось нанять нескольких грузчиков, чтобы те делали большую часть работы, а сама потом занялась уборкой вещей.   
— Тук-тук, — услышала она неуверенный голос с порога и, обернувшись, увидела Тони, который стоял в дверях с бутылкой вина и застенчиво улыбался.  
— Привет, — ответила она, сохраняя бесстрастное выражение лица.  
— Послушай, Грейнджер, я хотел бы поговорить с тобой, и я предлагаю сделать это, занимаясь физическим трудом. Твой выбор?   
— Хорошо, — кивнула она. — Поможешь мне собрать спальню?  
— О, вот прямо так сразу? — спросил он, подняв бровь.  
Гермиона закатила глаза и попыталась выглядеть строгой, но усмехнулась.   
— Я сама напросилась, — вздохнула она. — Пошли.   
Они направились в спальню, и Гермиона начала осматривать комнату.   
— Кровать к стене? — спросила она, указывая в сторону, противоположную двери.  
— Тебе честное мнение? Я бы поставил ее между ванной и дверью гардеробной. Здесь прекрасные французские двери с видом на внутренний дворик, так что есть возможность наслаждаться видом.   
— Думаю, ты прав. Поможешь передвинуть?   
— Хорошо, — кивнул он, поставив бутылку вина на коробку, а затем снял свою куртку.   
— И о чем же ты хотел поговорить? — поинтересовалась она, взявшись за спинку кровати.  
— О нас, — ответил он.  
Она остановилась, бросив на него вопросительный взгляд.  
— Мне не нравятся наши новые деловые отношения, — быстро пояснил он. — Мне нравилось проводить с тобой время. Мне нравилось даже просто болтать с тобой. И я страдаю от серьезного дефицита британского акцента в моей жизни прямо сейчас, ведь все, что у меня есть, это Джарвис, и он по какой-то причине выдает мне только краткие ответы. Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы вернуть нас туда, где мы были раньше?  
— Просто попросить, — ответила она, когда они они установили изголовье, и, убедившись, что грузчики не смотрят, постучала по нему палочкой, чтобы закрепить его на месте. — Я решила, что зашла слишком далеко в своих словах, и поэтому ты не разговариваешь со мной.  
— То, что ты сказала... Должно было быть сказано, — заверил ее Тони. — Да, мне не понравилось это услышать, но это не значит, что ты не должна была этого говорить.  
— Обычно я даю гораздо лучшие советы, — ответила она со слабой улыбкой.  
— Значит, проехали?   
— Проехали, — кивнула она.   
— Вот и отлично. А теперь, что ты собираешь делать с этим гигантским комодом?   
Через час пришел рабочий, сказал, что все вещи разгружены и попросил Гермиону осмотреть квартиру, чтобы убедиться, что все на месте. Она поблагодарила их, расплатилась, вышла на террасу, а затем перегнулась через кирпичную стену, уверенно балансируя на небольшом выступе.  
— Хочу ли я знать, что ты делаешь? — остановившись позади нее, произнес Тони.   
— Я хочу убедиться, что никто из них не собирается возвращаться за чем-либо, — ответила она.  
— Не то, чтобы я жаловался на вид, потому что он действительно хорош, но почему ты так беспокоишься о том, чтобы убедиться, что они ушли?  
— Потому что мне нужно убедиться, что они ушли, прежде чем я сделаю вот это, — произнесла Гермиона, поворачиваясь и протягивая руку, чтобы он помог ей спуститься. Оказавшись на ровном месте, она вытащила палочку и начала размахивать ею, проходя по квартиру. Широко раскрыв глаза, Тони наблюдал, как мебель встает на свои места, тарелки и столовое серебро разлетаются по шкафам и ящикам, а картины развешиваются по стенам. У нее ушло меньше пятнадцати минут на то, чтобы все разложить по местам, а коробки сложились сами собой и исчезли, как только опустели. К тому времени, как она закончила, все выглядело так, будто она жила здесь годами, а не несколько минут.  
— И зачем тогда мы сами все делали? — спросил он, когда она закончила со спальней.   
— Чтобы походить на магглов, — ответила Гермиона, падая на кровать. — Я должна быть очень осторожна с используемым мною количеством магии, живя в маггловском здании.  
— Тогда почему бы не жить в магическом квартале? — поинтересовался он, ложась рядом с ней.  
— Мой работодатель — маггл, и это сама по себе проблема для большинства в магическом обществе, — пояснила она, и он вспомнил те взгляды, которыми их награждали, пока они гуляли по волшебной улице. — Я хожу по краю, как ведьма, работая на маггловскую организацию. И только из-за специфики этой работы меня не арестовали за нарушение Статута секретности, ну и, конечно же, мое имя стало решающим фактором. Многим это не нравится, поэтому для некоторых я персона нон грата, и Кингсли, Министр магии Великобритании, намекнул, что было бы лучше дистанцироваться от магического сообщества как можно больше.   
— Погоди, значит, ты их спасла, а в благодарность они тебе говорят убираться подальше, если ты хочешь продолжить спасать мир? — недоверчиво спросил он.  
— Ты смотришь на все это как маггл, — она повернулась к нему лицом. — Волшебники скрывались веками, и не без причины. Моя работа грозит разоблачить нас. Именно это расстраивает большинство. Я добровольно ушла из волшебного мира, хоть и не отказалась от своих друзей, и не перестала ходить по волшебным магазинам. У меня получилось. Я чувствую, что наконец-то нашла идеальный баланс между магическим и маггловским мирами.  
— Ну их потеря — наша находка, — улыбнулся Тони. — Они подарили нам просто фантастическую женщину.   
Она улыбнулась, и ее лицо буквально на мгновение вспыхнуло румянцем.   
— Я устала, — объявила она. — С меня пицца и огневиски в благодарность за помощь.  
— Думаю, это идеально, — кивнул он.  
Пицца прибыла через полчаса, после они выпили по бутылке сливочного пива, а затем и по глотку огневиски. Они ели, пили, смеялись и флиртовали на террасе большую часть ночи, пока Гермиона не начала клевать носом. Тони помог ей лечь и несколько минут после того, как она заснула, сидел на краешке кровати, размышляя, должен ли он уйти, и тут же осознавая, как сильно ему этого не хочется. Но в конце концов, он вызвал машину, убрал прядь волос с лица Гермионы и вышел на улицу.


	5. Глава пятая

— Ты уверена, что это сработает? — спросил он, проводя пальцем по свеженькой татуировке на правом предплечье. Прошло три недели с тех пор, как Тони отправился на квартиру Гермионы, протягивая ей пресловутую оливковую ветвь примирения, и с того момента он принялся работать с ней, проводя большую часть своего дня в ее лаборатории, несмотря на то, что тем самым отодвигал в сторону некоторые из своих проектов. Вместе они сосредоточили свои силы на ее идее о способах связи, которые нельзя было бы взломать или же потерять, что в конечном итоге воплотилось в новое украшение на теле.  
— Нет, именно поэтому я хочу проверить это на тебе, Тони. Хороший ученый всегда тестирует все на морской свинке, прежде чем перейти к человеческим испытаниям, — дерзко ответила она, коснувшись того же места на предплечье. И он наблюдал, как маленькое черное пятнышко на ее руке превращается в изображение маленького льва. Улыбка промелькнула на ее лице, когда он буквально на мгновение сверкнул золотым, а затем снова стал черным, как татуировка, которую набили давно.  
— Только помни, что эта морская свинка подписывает твои чеки, — ответил он, облокотившись на ее рабочий стол.  
— Ты годами не подписывал чеки, — рассмеялась она. — Ты платишь людям, чтобы они делали это за тебя.  
— Смотри за своим язычком, Грейнджер. Так мы будем проводить испытание или нет?  
— Я никогда не видела тебя настолько преданным моей работе, мистер Старк, — проводя пальчиком по льву, произнесла Гермиона.  
— Ну что ж, если ты собираешься пометить меня как свою собственность, Грейнджер, то я могу кое-что извлечь из этого, даже если то, что будет происходить, не так весело, как кажется.  
— Пометить как своего? Тони, если бы я собиралась поставить на тебя свое клеймо, то с уверенностью могу сказать, что не стала бы делать это в виде какой-то маленькой черной пики, которая может означать еще тысячу разных вещей, и к тому же помещать на такое видное место. А чтобы обозначить такое право собственности, нужно поместить метку в стратегически важном месте, чтобы это заставляло тебя объяснять кому-то другому, почему «Собственность Гермионы Грейнджер» набито на твоем самом интимном месте, — ухмыльнулась она и, прежде чем он смог что-то сказать, прижала палец ко льву и что-то пробормотала.  
Он резко вдохнул, когда пика вспыхнула жаром, посмотрел вниз и заметил, как на его коже появляется текст.  
_Кстати, если тебе нравится эта татуировка, то ты должен мне, как минимум, выпивку._  
— Формально, поскольку я плачу тебе своими деньгами, я покупаю почти все напитки, которые есть у тебя, — сказал он, глядя на нее, а затем снова на свою теперь уже чистую кожу, не в силах сдержать восхищенный взгляд.  
— Если бы, — возразила она. — Как только ты заплатил мне, то это мои деньги. И если бы это _было_ правдой, то ты постоянно покупал бы мне дешевую выпивку. Придурок.  
Он поднес татуировку к губам. Секунду спустя она посмотрела на свою руку.  
_Только намекни, и мы выпьем в любое время. Высший приоритет._  
— Возможно, я когда-нибудь поймаю тебя на слове, — ответила Гермиона, снимая свой рабочий халат. — Ты сделал то, что я просила?  
— Более или менее, — произнес он.  
— Тони…  
— Да, сделал, — поднимая руки вверх, выпалил он. — Или, по крайней мере, достаточно, чтобы закончить все до твоего возвращения.  
— Я передвигаюсь быстрее, чем ты, — заметила Гермиона.  
— Пешочком. Я слышал, что для тебя это будет полезно. А теперь, у меня есть чем заняться этим вечером, так что, может, уже пойдешь?  
— Хорошо, дай мне минут пятнадцать на то, чтобы отойти подальше, и отправь мне первое сообщение.  
— Пятнадцать минут, — протягивая ей конверт, произнес он. Взяв его, она поняла, что он рассматривает ее, и испытала противоречивые чувства. Их отношения определенно стали более игривыми, даже кокетливыми, и она хотела его, в какой-то степени, хотя и не была уверена, что именно это означает и как ей следует себя вести. Тем не менее, она почувствовала, как ее спина выпрямилась, слегка выпячивая грудь, когда она подсознательно повернулась, как какая-то модель на выставке, хотя почувствовала себя нелепо, когда поняла, что делает это.  
— Часики-то тикают, — мягко напомнил он, изучая ее лицо, периодически опуская взгляд на ее губы.  
— Смотри, как я установлю рекорд, Старк, — игриво улыбнулась она.  
Она спустилась на лифте вниз и, выйдя из здания, просто пошла по улице. Ровно через пятнадцать минут она почувствовала жжение татуировки и, убедившись, что никто не сможет подсмотреть, прочитала сообщение.  
_Почтовое отделение, АЯ 512, Мэйн стрит, Калвертон, Нью-Йорк. Ключ в конверте._  
— Это немного дальше, чем я планировала отправиться, — нахмурившись, пробормотала она. Заскочив в ближайшую кофейню, она прямым ходом направилась в уборную и, как только закрыла дверь, то достала из сумки книгу с перечнем безопасных для аппарации мест в городе. Самым ближайшим местом оказался мемориальный парк, находящийся примерно в восьмистах метрах от места назначения. Убрав справочник, она быстро наложила заглушающие чары на помещение, открыла дверь и аппарировала. Несмотря на то, что день был не по сезону теплым и солнечным и несколько ярких листьев ещё упрямо цеплялись за ветви, в парке не было никого, когда она приземлилась позади большого склепа, в котором покоилась старая американская семья волшебников. Тем не менее, она постаралась незаметно вынырнуть из парка через дыру в заборе и пойти по улице, как будто она была там уже некоторое время. Когда она вошла в почтовое отделение, то там оказалось не многолюдно, но она все еще внимательно изучила каждого из клиентов и служащих, прежде чем открыть конверт, достать ключ и вставить его в нужный замок. Там ее ждал небольшой пакет, который она вытащила и с любопытством изучила, но так как он был адресован Тони, то она не вскрыла упаковку. Вместо этого она засунула его в сумку и вышла, пройдя квартал в сторону кладбища, прежде чем прикоснулась ко льву.  
_Получила. Тебе нужно стараться сильнее, Старк, если хочешь, чтобы все продлилось больше пятнадцати минут._  
Она ожидала какой-нибудь колкости в ответ, но через минуту получила довольно простое сообщение, отправляющее ее в отделение _UPS-доставки на Лонг-Айленде, где ее ждала большая коробка. Следующая посылка ожидала ее в почтовом ящике заброшенного дома в Нью-Джерси._ И каждый раз сообщение доходило ясно, независимо от того, как далеко она была от башни Старка, и как росло ее разочарование из-за того, что все происходящее выглядело не как забавная охота за «сокровищами», а все больше походило на список поручений, который всё не заканчивался, но она была довольна хотя бы тем, что ее идея со скрытым способом общения для команды отлично работала. Более углубленные и длительные испытания они проведут позже, но теперь она была уверена, что и они увенчаются успехом.  
_Знаешь, я не твой чертов курьер. И не должна собирать твою одежду._  
Это яростное послание она отправила ему после того, как она забрала пакет с одеждой из Сакса на Пятой авеню. Она буквально кипела от злости, пока шла к Башне Старка, и поднялась наверх, подозревая, что Тони наверняка будет там. Вместо этого она обнаружила, что там никого нет, хотя ее внимание привлек ярко-красный конверт, лежащий на столе. Она подошла, чтобы положить коробки, и увидела, что конверт адресован ей. Смутившись, она открыла ее и вытащила простой листок бумаги с завернутым в него билетом. Не глядя на билет, она прочитала:  
_Грейнджер,_  
_прости, что я сейчас не нахожусь рядом, чтобы спросить тебя лично, а вообще забудь. Я, в общем-то, так и планировал. У меня есть два билета на сегодняшний вечер: благотворительная вечеринка сбора средств для детской больницы, и мне не хватает пары. Так что я использовал эту охоту за «сокровищами», чтобы ты собрала все необходимое, и если хочешь, то можешь отправиться в салон прямо за углом и сделать прическу за мой счет. Я записал тебя на четыре часа, что должно быть как раз в то время, что ты читаешь это, если же я не полностью провалился. Начало в восемь.Я буду ждать тебя у входа._  
_Тони_  
— Сумасшедший, — пробормотала она под нос и посмотрела на часы. У нее еще было достаточно времени, чтобы добраться вовремя в салон.  
— Мисс Грейнджер? — спросила администратор, как только Гермиона вошла.  
— Да, — ответила она, стараясь не выдать, что задыхается.  
— Мистер Старк сказал, чтобы мы вас ждали. Пойдемте, мастера уже готовы начать, — она махнула рукой и повела Гермиону к задней двери.  
— Мастера? — переспросила она.  
— Мистер Старк ясно дал понять, что сегодня вы должны получить наш полный комплект "папарацци". Волосы, макияж, ногти. Он также настоял, чтобы мы работали быстро, так как вы не захотите провести здесь весь день.  
— Но, — начала она, когда ее подвели к креслу, возле которого стояла молодая девушка с зелеными волосами, готовая помыть ее волосы.  
— Он также сказал, что вы будете возражать, и просил передать вам, что это все для благотворительности, которая, цитирую: «явно ее слабое место».  
Она стиснула зубы и послушно села. Следующие три часа мастера работали над ее волосами, кожей, руками и ногами. Она старалась не отставать от общей болтовни и была удивлена, что прошло два часа, прежде чем кто-то затронул эту тему.  
— Эм, — улыбнулась женщина, красившая ей ногти на ногах. — Мистер Старк, случайно, не Тони Старк?  
— Вы знаешь много Старков, достаточно глупых, чтобы выкинуть подобный трюк? — вздохнула Гермиона.  
— Откуда вы его знаете?  
— Я работаю на него, — ответила она.  
— Он делает это для всех своих сотрудников?  
— Полагаю, только для тех, кого берет с собой на прием, — парировала она.  
Женщина бросила на нее скептический взгляд и вернулась к работе. Гермиона хотела было начать защищаться, но затем отпустила ситуацию и принялась сама раздумывать над ее непростыми отношениями со своим боссом, который, так уж случилось, был еще и ее заданием. То, что сделал Тони, в действительности было на ступеньку выше того, что начальник сделал бы для своего подчиненного. Так, может, между ней и Тони все-таки было что-то большее? Конечно, они постоянно флиртовали, но флирт для Тони — буквально второе я, а потому она не была уверена, что этому стоит приписывать глубокий смысл. Они были друзьями, и он был ее самым близким другом по эту сторону океана, но это не означало, что между ними есть какие-то романтические отношения — или должны быть. Если уж на то пошло, то это как раз-таки и было причиной, чтобы _не_ задумываться даже о подобном между ними, они и так уже были крепко связаны, а если что-то пойдет не так, то это будет больше, чем просто расставание. И все же часть ее мечтала о нем, она также знала, что порой не было никакой возможности удержать себя от грязных фантазий.  
Вернувшись в Башню, она открыла все пакеты. Все же у Тони был превосходный вкус, или же он нанял кого-то для покупок, потому что наряд был превосходен. Платье темно-красного цвета, длинные бриллиантовые серьги, серебристые туфельки с сумочкой в тон. Наряд, вероятно, стоил больше, чем весь ее гардероб, так что она понимала, что именно по этой причине Тони не было сейчас рядом. Он же знал, что она стойко возражала бы против такого подарка. Быстро собравшись, она принялась изучать свое отражение в зеркале. Если же Тони сделал все это не просто так, то ему определенно нужен был кто-то, кто бы выглядел безупречно рядом с ним. Но это ведь не значит, что и она не может немного поиграть с ним. Прикоснувшись палочкой к платью, она опустила V-образный вырез ниже, пока не обнаружился хороший намек на декольте. Затем положила свое удостоверение личности, немного денег и билет в клатч, добавила карман к внутренней стороне платья и сунула туда палочку, а после аппарировала в переулок в квартале от места проведения вечеринки. Завернув за угол, она увидела на ступеньках Тони, беседующего с репортерами.  
— Недавно я обратил внимание, что остались еще некоторые места, пострадавшие во время нападения на Нью-Йорк, и они все еще не восстановлены. Старк Индастриз считает это неприемлемым, и я принял решение о заключении контрактов с фирмами, занимающимися ремонтом моей Башни, а также с еще несколькими компаниями, чтобы помочь в восстановлении этих районов. Кроме того, мы будет работать с другими известными компаниями, чтобы убедиться, что все, кто оказался выбитым из колеи, смогут вернуться к нормальной жизни, — услышала она его слова. — На сегодняшний день у нас есть миллиард корпоративных обязательств по оказанию помощи, и хотя это феноменальное начало, у нас все еще остается полмиллиарда, и я надеюсь разобраться с этим как можно быстрее. Вы же знаете, что получить денег от некоторых компаний — это все равно, что выдавить кровь из камня, так что, может быть, вы сможете внести свой вклад и подтолкнуть их к действиям.  
Гермиона присоединилась к вежливым смешкам.  
— У вас уже есть график работ?— спросил один из репортеров.  
— Первые бригады будут на месте уже в понедельник, но, говоря о графиках, то у меня есть одно дело на сегодня, и я вижу, что моя потрясающая партнерша прибыла, — и без предупреждения он посмотрел на нее с очаровательной улыбкой. Репортеры повернулись, чтобы посмотреть на нее, и вспышки немедленно начали гаснуть, когда Тони подошел к ней, взял ее руку и поцеловал пальцы.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, — улыбнулся он. — Это платье абсолютно невероятно смотрится на тебе.  
— Спасибо, Тони, за все, — тихо ответила она.  
— Ну, что, пойдем? — спросил, предлагая руку.  
— Я вся твоя, — улыбнулась она, позволяя ему вести ее.  
— Кто это, мистер Старк? — одновременно спросили несколько репортеров.  
— Эта очаровательная женщина: мисс Гермиона Грейнджер, один из величайших умов, которых я когда-либо встречал, и у нее реакция собаки Павлова на слово «благотворительность», — ответил он.  
— Тони, — произнесла она предупреждающим тоном.  
— Не скромничай, Гермиона, — ответил он, открывая перед ней дверь. Они передали свои приглашения чрезмерно увлеченному организатору мероприятий, который направил их по коридору в бальный зал, заполненный круглыми столиками и купающийся в пурпурном сиянии. Их направили к ближайшему к сцене столику, где Тони представил Гермиону бизнесменам и женщинам, имена которых она не потрудилась запомнить, хотя заметила, что несколько мужчин бросают на нее оценивающие взгляды. Она вежливо выслушала молодую женщину, которая произнесла вступительную речь и поблагодарила всех за то, что пришли. Она немного рассказала о больнице и их нуждах, но речь ее была короткой. Наконец она представила директора больницы, и Тони тронул Гермиону за плечо.  
— Хороший парень, но он каждый год произносит одну и ту же речь, — пробормотал он ей на ушко. — Он собирается пошутить о почетных гостях и о том, что сумел притащить кот.  
— Добрый вечер, — улыбнулся директор стоя перед микрофоном. — Добро пожаловать, дорогие гости, и кого бы там не притащил кот*…  
Гермиона не смогла сдержать улыбки на лице. Она вскоре обнаружила, что Тони не преувеличивал, и по сравнению с этой речью лекция профессора Биннса казалась безмерно захватывающей. Следующие десять минут единственной причиной, удерживающей ее внимание к этой скучной речи, было то, что Тони игриво усмехался ей на ушко.  
— Пора приступить к еде, и не переживайте: она куда лучше, чем в больничном кафетерии, — закончил Тони, касаясь губа ее ушка.  
— Но я задержал вас уже непозволительно долго, — заканчивал директор. — Не буду испытывать ваше терпение, вы, должно быть, голодны, и я обещаю, что еда здесь лучше, чем то, что вы получили бы, будучи одним из наших почетных гостей.  
— Близко, но не совсем, — мягко заметила она, когда перед ними поставили тарелки с супом.  
— Должно быть, в этом году он нанял себе кого-то, кто написал ему речь, — ответил Тони. — Довольно ленивого, надо сказать, но, по крайней мере, одно изменение — это уже что-то, да и к тому же, мои слова были достаточно близко по смыслу.  
— Мама всегда говорила мне, что «достаточно близко» подходит только для подков и ручных гранат.  
— Это ж надо такое ребенку сказать.  
— А не твой ли отец говорил о мире: это когда палка у тебя больше, чем у другого парня, а? — выгнув бровь, парировала она.  
— Ну, сейчас я нахожусь кое с кем, кто заставляет меня сомневаться в законности данного заявления.  
— Это почему же?  
— Давай посмотрим правде в глаза, даже если я буду в костюме, ты сможешь надрать мне задницу своей маленькой палочкой. Неважно, насколько большую палку я ношу с собой, а это противоречит моей философии.  
— Все что угодно, лишь бы упомянуть о размере твоей палки, Тони? — Гермиона ответила чуть слышно, прежде чем повернуться и вступить в разговор с женщиной, сидящей рядом с ней. Краем глаза она заметила, как ухмыльнулся Тони, прежде чем повернуться к мужчине по другую сторону от него. В то же время она почувствовала, как его нога соприкоснулась с ее, когда он придвинул свой стул ближе, и его рука опустилась на ее ногу, чуть выше колена. Ей потребовалось приложить максимум усилий, чтобы не признать, что происходит, и не выдать своего возбуждения, которое она испытывала, пока обсуждалось сенсационное уголовное дело, в котором эта женщина была адвокатом.  
Когда обед завершился, все послушно встали, что столики можно было убрать и освободить танцплощадку. После напитков они молча проследовали на аукцион.  
— Выбери что-нибудь, Грейнджер, — сказал он, пока они рассматривали экспонаты.  
— Что?  
— Выбери что-нибудь, и я сделаю достаточно приличную ставку, и это будет твое.  
— Почему?  
Он на мгновение посмотрел на нее, а затем сделал вид, что рассматривает бейсбольный мяч, подписанный «Янки».  
— Потому что, ты, кажется, выполнила задание, порученное Фьюри, сама того не осознавая.  
Она растерялась буквально на мгновение, но затем кивнула. И тут она увидела возможность поговорить с Тони о своих чувствах к нему, не слишком откровенно, а потому, прежде чем успокоиться, осторожно спросила:  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я выбрала что-то, чего мне хочется? А что если то, что я хочу, это... — она сделала паузу и глубоко вздохнула. — ...проводить больше времени с тобой?  
Он снова посмотрел на нее. Дважды открывая рот, но затем, закрывая его, прежде чем скажет что-нибудь. В конце концов, он глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на стол.  
— Тебе нравится футбол, Гермиона? Суперкубок скоро начнется. Ты была в Новом Орлеане?  
— Нет, — осторожно ответила она.  
— Тогда это будет твоей наградой, — сказал Тони, беря ручку и записывая абсурдно большую цену.  
— Уверена, что так и будет, — произнесла она, пытаясь скрыть смущение. Что произошло? Очевидно, он ожидал, что через несколько месяцев они станут друзьями, но номер, который прилагался к билету, был двухместным и с огромной кроватью. Может быть, таким окольным путем он хотел сказать, что его тоже влечет к ней? Она знала, что ей нужно больше, и при взгляде на стол у нее появилась идея. Она пригласит его на более камерное свидание.  
— Ты когда-нибудь ходил на шоу на Бродвее?— спросила Гермиона.  
— Не самый большой фанат, но пару раз довелось, — ответил он.  
— Я слышала, что новая постановка — одна из самых забавных, которые ты когда-либо видел, — произнесла она, беря его за руку и направляясь к другому лоту. — Похоже, это твой тип представлений. И к нему прилагается ужин. Насколько я наслышана, ресторан довольно романтичный.  
Он изучал ее с нечитаемым выражением лица.  
— Звучит, как отличный план на вечер, — кивнул он.  
— Вот и замечательно, — улыбнулась она, беря ручку.  
— Позволь мне, Гермиона…  
— Нет, — твердо произнесла она. — Возможно, я и не смогу сравниться с той грандиозной суммой, что вписал ты, но больше чем уверена, что все-таки размещу победную цену, к тому же сделаю кое-что для удовлетворения своей «реакции собаки Павлова на «благотворительность». Нельзя позволить мне пускать слюни в таком прекрасном платье, не правда ли?  
Он усмехнулся, когда группа начала играть.  
— Потанцуешь со мной, Гермиона? — предложил Тони.  
— С удовольствием, — мгновенно ответила она. Он проводил ее на танцпол и, положив руку на талию, начал двигаться.  
— Я вот тут все думаю, — начал он, осмотрев ее еще раз. — Кажется, платье выглядит немного иначе, чем то, что я купил в магазине.  
— Ну я, может быть, и внесла некоторые изменения, — игриво ответила она. — Это проблема?  
— Абсолютно нет. Во всяком случае, они должны связаться с тобой, чтобы взять эти изменения на вооружение, потому что это платье, безусловно, привлекает внимание.  
— Знаешь, ты можешь просто сказать, что тебе нравится.  
— Это будет преуменьшением. Ты сегодня так восхитительно выглядишь, что я боюсь, если предложу принести нам выпить, то оставлю тебя на съедение браконьерам.  
— Ты думаешь, они смогут сравниться с тобой? — она выгнула бровь. — Как ты думаешь, сколько здесь миллиардеров, гениев, плейбоев, филантропов в летающих металлических костюмах?  
— А я думаю, что таких тут куда больше, чем ведьм, героинь войны, желающих помочь кучке магглов, рискуя при этом попасть за решетку.  
И после этого они несколько минут танцевали в молчании. Она чувствовала, как Тони пальцами мягко проводил по ее спине вверх и вниз, иногда прижимая ближе к себе, прежде чем слегка отодвинуться, ослабив хватку. Он выглядел таким озадаченным, и она знала, что это из-за того, что она сказала раньше. Они, возможно, и обошли этот вопрос стороной, но пусть Гермиона не спросила напрямую, но и Тони не дал ей окончательного ответа, и это скручивало ее внутренности в узел. Не в силах больше сдерживаться, она посмотрела на него и с трудом сглотнула.  
— Тони, думаешь…  
— Мистер Старк! Мистер Старк! — раздались детские голоса рядом, и, повернувшись, они заметили компанию из четырех мальчиков и трех девочек, мчавшихся прямо к ним. На каждом из них были следы недавней болезни или травмы.  
— Мистер Старк, можно сфотографироваться? — спросил мальчишка, что стоял ближе всех.  
Тони посмотрел на Гермиону.  
— Я смогу защититься от браконьеров, — улыбнулась она, делая шаг в сторону.  
— В таком случае, вы можете сделать несколько фото, — кивнул он. — У кого есть камера?  
В течении нескольких минут Тони игриво позировал для фото, подписав при это все, что детишки ему подсовывали. Наконец, он повернулся к маленькой девочке, которая стояла немного за пределами толпы, бросая застенчивые взгляды.  
— Хочешь сфотографироваться, милая? — спросил он.  
— Я бы хотела с мисс Грейнджер, если честно, — ответила застенчиво она.  
Гермиона на мгновение удивилась, но потом протянула руки.  
— Конечно, дорогая, — сказала она, когда девочка осторожно приблизилась к ней. — Магглорожденная? — тихо поинтересовалась она, наклоняясь, чтобы обнять девочку.  
— Да, в этом году я пошла в школу. Мой брат лежал в больнице, так что родители хотели, что я тоже пришла сюда для поддержки.  
— Я очень рада, что ты так и поступила, — кивнула Гермиона.  
— Это моя мама, — произнесла девочка, указав на женщину, стоящую рядом с камерой в руках. — Она не знает, почему я так хотела сфотографироваться с вами, и я не знаю, как объяснить, откуда я вас знаю, но мои одноклассники будут в восторге.  
Гермиона попозировала для фото, а затем подписала программку, которую держала девочка. Она заметила, что Тони осторожно отвечает на вопросы детей, но по взглядам, которые он на нее бросал, она поняла, что он уже на пределе.  
— Детишки, кто-нибудь хочет увидеть магический фокус? — громко спросила она. — Мне нужен будет листок бумаги.  
Дети быстро переключили на нее свое внимание, а затем один из них вырвал листик из своей программки и протянул ей. — Этому фокусу я научилась у одного мальчика в школе, — начала она, уставившись на Тони и слегка махнула головой в сторону дверей, куда он тут же и направился. — Он, вообще-то, не собирался учить меня, но стоило мне его однажды увидеть, как я поняла, что просто обязана узнать, как это делается. Он складывал птичку, но думаю, что и самолетик получится не хуже, — закончила она, протягивая руки, чтобы показать им самолетик. — А теперь, чтобы самолетик стал волшебным, мне нужно, чтобы все произнесли волшебное слово…  
— Арбакадабра! — прокричал один из мальчишек.  
— Фокус-покус! — добавила другая девочка.  
— Пожалуйста! — прокричали еще одни мальчик и девочка.  
— Все это очень хорошие волшебные слова, — хихикнула она. — А теперь, когда мы сделали его волшебным, то у меня должно получиться заставить его… — она замолчала, притянув руки ко рту и подула на самолетик, заставляя его парить над головами детишек и петляя в другой конец комнаты под возбужденные визги. — ...летать, — закончила она вслед их удаляющимся спинам, с улыбкой наблюдая, как они преследуют самолетик, прежде чем направиться к выходу, подмигнув улыбающейся маленькой ведьме перед тем, как уйти.  
Когда она вышла на улицу, то заметила Тони, стоящего внизу лестницы, с озорной улыбкой на лице и портфелем у ног.  
— Не уверена, что должна доверять этому взгляду, — произнесла она, остановившись в нескольких футах от него.  
— Я просто решил подбросить тебя до дома, — пожал он плечами.  
— Я уже слышала рассказы о твоей манере вождения, — ответила она, скептическим тоном.  
— Но я ничего не говорил о машине, — ухмыльнулся он, слегка пнув портфель. Внезапно появилась его броня, обернувшись вокруг него в считанные секунды, и прежде чем она успела отреагировать, перед ней предстал Железный человек. Гермиона попыталась сдержать смех, а потому окинула его оценивающим взглядом и скрестила руки на груди.  
И это должно быть впечатляющим? — усмехнулась она, стараясь сохранить нейтральное выражение лица.  
— Нет. Вот это, — выпалил он, прежде чем подхватить ее на руки и взлететь. Она испуганно взвизгнула и обвила руками его шею, цепляясь за него изо всех сил.

 

*Англ. поговорка. Означает примерно: посмотрите, кто к нам пожаловал!


	6. Глава шестая

Он приземлился на ее террасе, опустил Гермиону на ноги, и она медленно отцепила руки от его шеи и сделала несколько неуверенных шажков.   
— Все в порядке, Гермиона? — спросил он, пока его костюм сам собой укладывался в портфель.   
— Я не фанат полетов, — пробормотала она, открывая дверь в квартиру и призывая бутылку вина и два бокала.  
— Ты же ведьма, — рассмеялся он. — Я думал, что это идет в комплекте с метлой и всякое такое.   
— Да, — сказала она, садясь на диван на террасе и жестом приглашая его сесть рядом.  
— И ты не любишь летать?— спросил он, опускаясь рядом с ней.  
— У меня всегда была боязнь высоты, к тому же последние несколько полетов были далеки от приятных, так что... это печальный опыт.   
— Мне нужно знать?   
— Только если ты хочешь полностью окунуться в то, что скрывает от тебя магическое сообщество, — ответила она, протягивая ему бокал вина.  
— Думаю, что это одна из тех вещей, которые лучше всего переживать в малых дозах, и я пока что узнал все, с чем мог справиться. Хотя, могу я рискнуть и предположить? Какая-то летающая лошадь? Я видел фотографию одной такой твари в книжном магазине, куда ты меня водила.  
— Бери выше. С большим количеством зубов, ну, может, не больше, но определенно острее.  
— Думаю, хватит намеков, — быстро ответил он.  
— Поверь мне, что бы ты там себе не думал, ездить на этой штуке было далеко не весело, — улыбнулась она. — Но сменим тему. Я хотела поблагодарить тебя за все, что было сегодня. Это было мило с твоей стороны, и я очень хорошо провела время.   
— Спасибо, что не оставила меня без пары перед прессой, — пожал он плечами.  
Она сделала глоток вина, а затем принялась крутить бокал, после чего сделала глубокий вдох.  
— Кто мы, Тони? — тихо спросила она.   
Он тяжело сглотнул, прежде чем спросить в ответ:  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?   
— Я имею в виду, что мы могли бы и дальше сидеть здесь, как раньше, и разговаривать, пока один из нас не устанет. Но сегодня весь вечер я чувствовала, что что-то изменилось, и большую его часть я размышляла над тем, что будет, если я поцелую тебя.  
Его лицо превратилось в каменную маску, и он посмотрел на пруд с рыбками.   
— Гермиона, ты должна знать, что я хотел тебя с того самого момента, как увидел, но ты заслуживаешь большего, чем интрижка на одну ночь.  
— И почему все должно быть именно так? — спросила она.   
— Я сломлен, — решительно произнес он, подняв голову, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза. — Я даже не могу справиться со всем, через что прохожу сам, как я могу быть человеком, с которым ты заслуживаешь отношений?  
Она мягко улыбнулась, но покачала головой.   
— Ты думаешь, что ты единственный, кто сломлен? Ты даже не единственный, кто сломлен, на этой самой террасе, ради Мерлина. Я не собираюсь отрицать, что у нас с тобой очень разный опыт, разные потери, и мы пытаемся преодолеть их по-разному. Но если ты честно говоришь мне, что у тебя никогда не будет других отношений только потому, что ты думаешь, что ты сломался... это твоя вина. Это ты не хочешь впустить кого-то, чтобы помочь собрать осколки в единое целое. Я недавно это поняла. И если ты никогда никого не впускаешь, значит, ты решил остаться сломленным, — Гермиона встала и направилась к двери, чтобы зайти внутрь. Как только она открыла дверь, его рука обхватила ее запястье, и она повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на него. Впервые с тех пор, как она встретила, уверенность, которую он обычно излучал, исчезла, и он выглядел таким уязвимым.  
— Я не хочу сдаваться, Гермиона, — пробормотал он. — Я просто не хочу взваливать это бремя на тебя.   
— Этого и не будет, — она покачала головой. — Как и ты не будешь помогать восстановиться мне. Нам нужно сделать это самим, но это не значит, что мы не сможем поддержать друг друга. И я знаю, что ты, скорее всего, так не считаешь, но ты — просто восхитительная поддержка.   
Ее слова, казалось, оживили Тони, и через секунду вся уязвимость исчезла, и он одарил ее улыбкой, которая скрутила ее внутренности в узел.   
— Думаю, я готов увидеть, что произойдет, если ты поцелуешь меня сейчас, — произнес он, обнимая ее за талию.  
— Неужели? — ухмыльнулась она и шагнула к нему.  
— Есть только один способ выяснить это, — ответил он. — Вернее, больше, чем один, но возможно, что мы должны начать с этого, прежде чем переходить к остальным.   
— Заткнись, Старк, — прошептала она, прежде чем прижаться губами к его губам. На мгновение они заколебались, но как только первый шок от того, что они, наконец, преодолели физический барьер между ними, прошел, они одновременно утонули в поцелуе, их рты приоткрылись, чтобы их языки смогли встретиться. Она притянула его к себе, и Тони прижал ее к кирпичной стене. Он сбросил пиджак, затем скользнул руками по ее платью и потянулся к ее груди. Гермиона выгнула спину и прижалась грудью к его рукам, одной рукой обхватив его плечи, чтобы не упасть. Прервав поцелуй, он потянулся к ней сзади, расстегнул застежку, удерживающую верх на месте, и позволил ткани упасть до талии, обнажив грудь и, к его удивлению, верхнюю часть волшебной палочки, которая была спрятана на боку.  
— Разве это не ты должна спрашивать меня, а не палочка ли это в моем кармане? — ухмыльнулся он, доставая палочку из потайного кармана.   
В ответ она обхватила ногой его бедро и резко притянула к себе, так, что их бедра соприкоснулись, пока она не почувствовала, как скользит по его эрекции, и он резко втянул воздух.  
— _Это_ , Тони, — начала она хриплым шепотом, — гораздо больше, чем палочка.  
— Ты уверена? Я готов пройти осмотр, — ответил он, осыпая поцелуями ее шею.  
— Я займусь этим, — сказала она, беря свою палочку в руку и направляя ее в небо. Мерцающий туман вырвался из конца палочки, покрывая все пространство террасы, прежде чем рассеяться в ночном небе.   
— Это не то сравнение, о котором я думал, — с ухмылкой сказал он.   
— Это чары отвлечения внимания, — объяснила она, снова притягивая его голову к себе, чтобы он смог продолжить целовать ее шею. — Поскольку у меня есть серьезные сомнения, что мы доберемся до постели.   
— Хороший план, — пробормотал он, прежде чем окунуться в еще один глубокий поцелуй.   
Она отбросила палочку и провела руками по его рубашке, пока не добралась до бабочки на шее, которую она развязала, не прерывая их поцелуя, обернула руки вокруг его шеи и воспользовалась возможностью, чтобы притянуть его еще ближе к себе, так что она была полностью прижата к стене, затем слегка оттолкнула его и потянула за рубашку. Поняв ее намек, он оторвался от нее на достаточное время, чтобы избавиться от рубашки, она же расстегнула молнию платья, так что оно упало на землю, оставив ее в туфлях и трусиках. Несколько мгновений он откровенно таращился на нее, обводя взглядом каждый дюйм ее тела, и она тоже воспользовалась случаем. Реактор немного отвлекал, но остальная часть его груди была мускулистой и стоила того, чтобы оторвать взгляд от прибора. Но и то, и другое бледнело перед его эрекцией, натянувшей его брюки, и она вернула его к действительности, протянув руку и проведя по ней ладонью, восхищаясь его обхватом и длиной, большей, чем она привыкла, но не настолько, чтобы она решила, что не сможет справиться с ним.  
— Кажется, я лишила вас дара речи, мистер Старк, — пробормотала она.  
— Поверь мне, это комплимент, — выдохнул он, прежде чем снова прижаться к ней, приподнимая так, чтобы ее ноги обвились вокруг его талии, а губы немедленно потянулись к ее груди. Он окружил пристальным внимание на ее груди, целуя вокруг ее холмиков, прежде чем начать дразнить ее сосочки, нежно покусывая и дуя на них. Она облокотилась головой о кирпичную стену позади себя и наслаждалась его вниманием, время от времени прижимаясь бедрами к его, скользя по его эрекции.   
— Продолжай в том же духе, Гермиона, и я не смогу больше ждать, — предупредил он.  
— О, а мы чего-то ждали? — выдохнула она, глядя на него.  
Возбужденная улыбка пробежала по его лицу, когда он поспешно протянул руку между ними, расстегивая штаны и стягивая их и боксеры. Затем он сдвинул ее тонкие трусики и вошел в нее одним быстрым толчком.  
— Черт подери, — простонала она, когда он растягивал ее внутри, заставляя ее чувствовать себя восхитительно заполненной.   
— Черт, — пробормотал он, опустив голову ей на плечо и сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы привыкнуть к ощущению внутри нее. Он начал двигаться медленно, целуя ее, выйдя практически полностью, затем резко толкнулся обратно в нее. Она крепко сжала его плечи, желая чувствовать, как его тело трется об ее с каждым толчком. Тони начал ускоряться, отрываясь от ее губ и целуя ее шею и плечи, в то время как она дразнила языком мочку его уха. Он двигался быстрее, и Гермиона слегка подвигала бедрами, пока не почувствовала, как он трется о ее самые сладкие места внутри и снаружи. Он перестал целовать ее, двигаясь так, чтобы видеть ее лицо, когда она начала сжиматься вокруг него.  
— Я хочу увидеть это, Гермиона, — тяжело дыша, прошептал он. — Я хочу видеть твое лицо, когда ты кончишь.   
Она встретилась с ним взглядом, все тело напряглось вокруг него, дыхание перехватило, прежде чем она с громким стоном перешла черту. Она чувствовала, как он напрягся, наблюдая за ней, ощущая, как она пульсирует вокруг его члена, и мгновение спустя он тоже кончил, входя в нее так глубоко, как только мог, прежде чем расслабиться. Они смотрели друг на друга пару секунд, прежде чем его силы, казалось, иссякли, и он мягко опустил ее, прежде чем наброситься на нее со страстным поцелуем. Его пальцы вцепились в волосы, прижимая ее к себе, продолжая целовать ее, пока их дыхание не стало нормальным.  
— Спасибо, Гермиона, — прошептал он ей в губы.   
— И тебе, Тони, — ответила она. — Это было феноменально.   
— Так и есть, но думаю, что мне нужно присесть, прежде чем мои ноги окончательно откажут.   
Она усмехнулась, позволила ему обнять себя за плечи и повела в спальню, где он лег на кровать, даже не потрудившись натянуть штаны. Она сбросила трусики, прежде чем забраться туда же и прижаться к нему, положив руку ему на грудь, а затем облокотилась на нее подбородком, чтобы посмотреть на него. С улыбкой на лице он поднял руку, чтобы проследить линии на ее лице и убрать ее кудри за ушко, пока она лениво провела пальцем по реактору.  
— Так что это значит, Грейнджер? — спросил он через несколько минут.   
— Думаю, это значит, что я сплю со своим боссом, — дерзко ответила она. — И, кажется, должна просить о повышении.  
— Я буду премировать тебя столько раз в день, сколько смогу, но я всего лишь мужчина, и даже мне иногда нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя, — ухмыльнулся он.   
Она рассмеялась и покачала головой.  
— Думаю, что это считается сексуальным домогательством, мистер Старк.  
— Я рад, что ты восприняла это именно так и не надеешься, что я буду поднимать тебе зарплату несколько раз в день.  
— Ну, если ты хочешь сделать и такое предложение...  
— Гермиона, «Старк Индастриз» зарабатывает недостаточно, чтобы заплатить тебе столько, сколько ты того стоишь. Я заполучил тебя. Это была лучшая сделка в моей жизни, потому что она принесла мне гораздо больше, чем я рассчитывал, и куда больше, чем я заслуживаю.  
Она покраснела и улыбнулась.   
— Я действительно думаю, что это означает то, что это означает практически в любых отношениях. Мы узнаем друг друга лучше, у нас потрясающий секс, и мы делаем все возможное, чтобы у нас все получилось, так что, надеюсь, мы продержимся долго. Я не думаю, что нам нужно пропустить какие-либо исторически сложившиеся шаги, если мы хотим, чтобы это работало правильно.  
— Думаю, это правильно, — кивнул он.   
— Хорошо. Потому что я давно этого хотела.  
— Оба, — улыбнулся он.  
— Тогда, раз уж все согласны, то, — улыбнулась она, поворачиваясь и многозначительно глядя на его эрекцию, которая снова окрепла, вытянувшись достаточно, чтобы ткнуть ее в локоть.  
— На твоем месте я бы не давал ему права голоса, — ухмыльнулся Тони. — У него действительно огромные проблемы с самоконтролем, он чрезвычайно восприимчив к женским уловкам и довольно напорист.  
Она снова рассмеялась, потом села и начала окончательно стягивать с него штаны.  
— Напористость — это хорошо, — задумчиво произнесла Гермиона. — До тех пор, пока это происходит в соответствующих местах. Не думай, что это означает, что я собираюсь бежать со всех ног, чтобы заняться чем-то горячим и страстным во время командных тренировок.   
— Вообще-то, я раздумывал над тем, что мы должны поговорить об этом с Кэпом, потому что я уверен, что то, что мы только что сделали на террасе, считается тренировкой, — он сделал паузу и резко вдохнул, когда она наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать его бедро чуть выше колена. — И это действительно та тренировка, которой я готов заниматься... — он снова замолчал, когда она поцеловала его чуть выше. — Это, гм… — она снова поцеловала его. Тони пытался подыскать слова, пока она продолжала целовать все выше, и, наконец, сдался. — Черт, это лучший способ отвлечься, — наконец простонал он.   
— Вот этот? — спросила она, целуя там, где его бедро встречалось с пахом. — Или этот? — она застенчиво улыбнулась, прежде чем провести языком по его члену.  
— Черт! — вскрикнул он, откинув голову на подушку, прежде чем снова посмотреть на нее. — У обоих есть свои прелести, — выдавил он. — Возможно, мне понадобится еще немного анализа...  
Она наклонила голову, чтобы взять его в рот, и была вознаграждена еще одним громким ругательством, прежде чем Тони, казалось, окончательно потерял способность говорить. Он приподнялся на локтях, наблюдая за ней, и она с трепетом увидела, как его глаза жадно впитывают открывшееся перед ним зрелище. Еще более захватывающим было наблюдать, как он теряет контроль даже над этим, бесцеремонно падая обратно на кровать, в то время как она сосала его сильно и медленно, закрыв глаза и тяжело дыша. Она могла сказать, что он был близко, могла сказать, что ему приходилось бороться, чтобы не приподнять бедра и не толкнуться так глубоко, как только возможно. Неожиданно его рука вцепилась в ее волосы, и он оторвал ее от себя, на мгновение заглянув ей в глаза.  
— Боже, это было здорово, Грейнджер, но я думаю, пришло время отплатить тебе тем же, — выпалил он, притягивая ее к себе, чтобы поцеловать, прежде чем толкнуть на кровать и устроиться между ее ног. Тони не любил тратить время зря, его пальцы немедленно пробежались по ее складкам, пока он не нашел ее клитор. Он несколько раз обвел его указательным пальцем, потом опустил голову и заменил палец языком. Гермиона закрыла глаза и, откинув голову назад, запустила пальцы в его волосы. Он прислушивался к ее стонам, вздохам и движениям бедер, а когда почувствовал приближение ее оргазма, удвоил усилия, и она выкрикнула его имя, когда ее второй оргазм за ночь сразил ее.  
Он медленно целовал ее тело, когда она приходила в себя, и поцеловал в губы, когда снова медленно вошел в нее. Неистовая природа их первого совокупления ушла, и теперь пришло время получше изучить тела друг друга. Их поцелуи были медленными и тлеющими, их движения вошли в легкий ритм, и они прижались друг к другу, чтобы максимально увеличить контакт. К тому времени, как они кончили, они крепко держались друг за друга, а когда легли рядом, то не отпускали друг друга. В ту ночь они больше не обменялись ни словом, лишь обменялись легким поцелуем перед сном, и впервые за много месяцев каждый из них проспал всю ночь без кошмаров.  
* * *  
 _8 месяцев спустя_.  
Гермиона проснулась первой, чувствуя, как Тони обнимает ее обнаженное тело, несмотря на жару летнего утра, проникавшую через двери, которые они оставили открытыми в попытке поймать ветерок. Она подняла глаза на спящего возлюбленного. Нечасто она просыпалась раньше Тони, но прошлой ночью он вернулся из Лос-Анджелеса, жалуясь на проблемы со сном, пока они были на разных концах страны. Кошмары не исчезли полностью, каждый из них иногда просыпался в ужасе посреди ночи, но другой был достаточно быстр, чтобы успокоить их, и чаще всего они не могли спать спокойно остаток ночи. Гермиона заметила, что за время, проведенное с ней, Тони стал меньше пить, его идеи стали грандиознее, но в то же время реалистичнее, и он быстро вовлекал других членов своей команды туда, где раньше предпочитал работать в одиночку. Дни они проводили в одной из лабораторий, обмениваясь идеями или работая в сосредоточенном молчании, не нуждаясь в пустых словах. Ночи они проводили у кого-то из них. Он наслаждался ее квартирой из-за уединенности и простоты, но часто они были слишком поглощены друг другом, чтобы захотеть отправиться к ней. Все то время, что они провели вместе, газеты гадали, пара они или нет, или это был просто продуманный ход с их стороны, поскольку она предпочитала держать все в секрете или, по крайней мере, насколько это было возможно, когда ее любовник был таким любимцем прессы. Их отношения были непринужденными, но те, кто проводил время с ними, знали, что их чувства были глубокими.  
Она наблюдала за ним пару минут, затем осторожно высвободилась из его объятий. Она надела ночную рубашку, пошла в ванную, чтобы привести себя в порядок, потом тихо направилась на кухню готовить завтрак. На столе лежало письмо, на которое она все еще не ответила, но знала, что скоро ей придется это сделать. Большая часть его была скрыта чарами от любопытных глаз Тони, но она не могла удержаться, чтобы не перечитать несколько приметных фраз.  
«… _Ты приедешь домой на свой день рождения, и мы просто не желаем слышать твоих отнекиваний. Мама ужасно беспокоится, что ты не появлялась уже больше года и что ты живешь одна в большом городе, в другой стране, так далеко от своей семьи. Если ты не приедешь сюда, то тогда мы появимся у тебя сами. И не думай, что это пустая угроза, Гарри уже получил разрешение на три портключа. Я знаю, что ты скрываешь, Грейнджер, и не могу поверить, что ты даже не написала мне про все грязные подробности о тебе и том симпатичном миллиардере, которого ты привела на мою игру. Газеты перемывают вам косточки уже несколько месяцев, и самое лучшее из этого: ходят слухи, что Малфои злятся, поскольку у него больше денег, чем у них, а это значит, что ты почти во всем превзошла Драко...»_  
Она вздохнула и убрала письмо под книгу, чтобы скрыть его полностью. Ей нравилось переписываться с Джинни, но эта женщина была самой настоящей сплетницей, и последнее, что ей было нужно так, это разрушить то, что у нее было с Тони, наклеив на это ярлык или сделав их жизни более переплетенными, чем они были. Они оба были вполне довольны тем, как шли дела, и она не хотела, чтобы ее напористая, дерзкая рыжеволосая подруга испортила эту идиллию — даже письменно. И все же Джинни была права: она не была дома уже довольно давно и сильно скучала по своим друзьям. Поклявшись себе мягко познакомить Тони с этой идеей или спланировать путешествие в одиночку, она принялась готовить завтрак. Она как раз разбила пару яиц на сковородку, когда почувствовала, как сзади ее обняли чьи-то руки.   
— Доброе утро, детка, — пробормотал он в ее шею, прежде чем поцеловать.   
— Хорошо спал? — спросила она.  
— Очень, — ответил он, прежде чем снова поцеловать ее. — Итак, твой день рождения через пару недель, — его рука скользнула по ее ночной рубашке и медленно поднялась к груди. — Я думал взять отпуск. Куда бы ты хотела отправиться?   
— Домой, — ответила она без колебаний, на что он тут же замер.   
— Гермиона…  
— Мы вместе уже восемь месяцев. Думаю, пришло время перейти на следующий этап наших отношений.   
— Абсолютно с тобой согласен.   
— Да? — удивленно спросила она.   
— Да, честно говоря, я думал просто перейти на него, без предварительного разговора об этом. Я думаю, мы подошли к тому моменту, когда мы можем надевать свитера друг друга, не чувствуя при этом себя неловко.   
— Тони... — простонала она, но все же была не в состоянии остановить себя от смешка. — Я же серьезно. Я давно не была дома, поскольку была занята работой и тобой, но я соскучилась по ним. Они мои друзья, моя семья. Они не хотят и не нуждаются в грандиозных демонстрациях богатства, остроумия или чего-то подобного. Они хотят встретиться с тобой, и ты мало что можешь сделать, чтобы заставить их думать о тебе плохо. Если мы не поедем туда на мой день рождения, они приедут сюда. Но помимо этого, я давно мечтала о воскресном обеде у Молли, а это просто необходимо сделать именно в Норе. Это будет лучше любого высококлассного ресторана.   
Некоторое мгновение он молча размышлял, положив голову ей на плечо, пока она выключала плиту и понимала, что скоро все решится. Она запустила пальцы в его волосы, закрыв глаза, прижалась к нему.  
— Тебе нравилась Джинни, — напомнила она.   
— Эта рыжеволосая бестия изощрялась в остроумии и резких ответных выпадах, и это было похоже на разговор с относительно спокойной Романовой. А ты говоришь о гораздо большей толпе, — возразил он.  
— Если захватишь костюм, то, вероятно, сможешь присоединиться к игре в квиддич, — добавила она.   
— Я думал, что магия мешает технологиям.  
— Теперь, когда наступило мирное время, на Норе осталось мало заклинаний. Недостаточно, чтобы твой костюм вышел из строя, если ты будешь в нем на поле для квиддича. В доме он точно не сработает, но в поле больше шансов. Вероятно, мне придется держать тебя в доме как можно дольше, в любом случае. Не знаю, как будет реагировать твой реактор, хотя если у тебя появятся проблемы, то обещаю, что мы сразу же уйдем и останемся в маггловском мире. Я сниму нам домик для отдыха, если понадобится.  
Он задумался еще на мгновение.  
— Хорошо, — наконец пробормотал Тони. — Но я выбираю дом, который мы снимем, и вдобавок я хочу два, нет, лучше три дня игры в туристов.  
— Согласна, — мурлыкнула она, повернув голову и захватывая его губы в плен. Он, казалось, вспомнил, что ее грудь была в его ладони, так он начал массировать округлость через ткань, и она тут же почувствовала позади себя растущую выпуклость.  
— Ты уже выключила плиту, — усмехнулся он.  
— Через дюжину или около того подгоревших яиц я наконец-то поняла, что, когда ты вот так заходишь, проходит совсем немного времени, прежде чем я отвлекаюсь надолго,   
— Что ж, теперь я чувствую себя обязанным.   
— К счастью для меня, ты просто считаешь это вызовом.  
— Я становлюсь предсказуемым, — произнес он с притворным вздохом.  
— В данном случае предсказуемость очень желательна. А теперь: ты собираешься что-нибудь сделать или... — она остановилась, протянув руку назад, обнаружив его обнаженным, и взяла его эрекцию в руку, — ...я должна взять инициативу в свои руки?  
— У обоих вариантов есть свои преимущества, — усмехнулся он. — Но мне понадобится нечто большее, чем твоя помощь, если я собираюсь забыть о том, на что только что согласился.   
Он задрал ее ночную рубашку так, чтобы она оказалась вокруг ее талии, и Гермиона направила его в себя, издав тихий стон, когда он вошел и просунул руку между ее ног. Она откинула голову назад, чтобы Тони мог поцеловать ее в шею и плечи, а его другая рука лениво играла с ее грудью, когда она издавала тихие стоны одобрения. Когда он начал набирать скорость, она схватилась за край стойки и наклонилась вперед, чтобы предоставить ему лучший доступ. Но он не торопился доводить ее до оргазма, позволяя приблизиться к вершине, прежде чем замедлить темп, переставал терзать ее клитор и наклонялся, чтобы поцеловать ее, затем начинал снова, повторяя процесс несколько раз, пока он сам не приблизился к краю, и затем довел их до совместного оргазма. Некоторое время он держал ее в объятиях, целуя все, до чего мог дотянуться.   
— Я почти уверена, что сковородка остыла, — заметила она несколько минут спустя. — Мне придется снова заняться яйцами.  
— Давай пойдем куда-нибудь, — предложил он, прежде чем поцеловать ее в последний раз и отпустить. — Мы можем обсудить дома для отдыха и где-нибудь в кафе. И даты, чтобы убедиться, что самолет будет готов.  
— Не хочешь отправиться с помощью портключа?— она ухмыльнулась, вспомнив их последнюю попытку, когда они возвращались домой после квиддича и как он почти пятнадцать минут сидел, склонившись над унитазом.  
— Никогда в жизни, — заверил он ее.  
Она обернулась и посмотрела, как он возвращается в спальню, чтобы одеться. Начав чистить сковородку, она заметила мигающий огонек на мобильнике, означавший, что ее ждет сообщение. Она открыла его, чтобы найти сообщение от Фьюри, в котором он просил ее зайти и проанализировать то, что один из членов его команды нашел в руинах в Индии. Когда она согласилась прийти, она поняла, что ничего не слышала от своего бывшего босса с тех пор, как она и Тони стали парой, когда Фьюри громко жаловался, что: «Только вы двое можете превратить «эмоциональную поддержку друг друга, пока вам не станет лучше, в бесконтрольный трах, как у гребаных кроликов». И все же она знала, что Фьюри доволен объемом работы, которую они выполняли, и знала, что ее задание выполнено успешно.   
В этот момент в поле зрения появился Тони, одетый в джинсы, которые она любила больше всего на нем, и с взъерошенными волосами, которые он собирался уложить их в то, что, как он думал, было легким беспорядком, который, как она знала, займет по крайней мере десять минут. Мысли о Фьюри мигом канули в лету, когда она отправилась в спальню, чтобы еще ненадолго отложить завтрак.


End file.
